<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demons of the Caribbean: Demon's Bargain by CaspianTheGeek (DemonicGeek)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063416">Demons of the Caribbean: Demon's Bargain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/CaspianTheGeek'>CaspianTheGeek (DemonicGeek)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demons of the Caribbean [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Beelzebub has no time for Crowley's bullshit, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), I’m giving you pirate adventures where they can kiss because I’m weak, Kisses, M/M, Pirates, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Wings, Witches, Ze/Zir Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), historical setting, swashbuckling, they're in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/CaspianTheGeek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of Nora Pulsifer and Anthony Device, Crowley’s been reinstated as the captain of the Golden Angel. Their ragtag crew is ready to break Aziraphale’s curse and return the angel to the demon who loves him. They just have to make it to the right island and perform the ritual before the demonic ship the Flying Phantom gets to them first.</p><p>A Prince of Hell hot on their trail, more archangel trouble than anyone counted on, and dire complications for going too fast, will this high seas adventure be their end? Or will an angel and a demon find a way to save both the day and each other at last?</p><p>(Complete. Updates Monday and Thursday.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Original Character/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demons of the Caribbean [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeedsOfWinter/gifts">SeedsOfWinter</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This wouldn't be happening as it is without SeedsOfWinter. He has dedicated many, many hours to brain storming and throwing his editing skills at this fic and me. It has been an utter delight to work with him and my friend you know I cannot thank you enough.</p><p>You can probably read this without reading the first story in the series, but there are MAJOR spoilers for Demons of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Golden Angel in this fic, so I really recommend starting there. Linky: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369918</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hastur had been trying his best to explain to Beelzebub what had happened. Unfortunately, Hastur’s best wasn’t cutting it. It was difficult, discorporating and being yanked back to Hell. Harder still to need to report immediately to one of the Princes.</p>
<p>“They were doing things that were bad,” said the duke.</p>
<p>Beelzebub looked bored. “That iz what we’re supposed to do.”</p>
<p>“No, no,” he tried again. “They’re being good.”</p>
<p>Beelzebub just stared at Hastur. “Explain.”</p>
<p>Hastur squeezed shut his black eyes. It was so hard to find the right words sometimes. “Someone taught that witch a spell to discorporate all the demons! Then Crowley just… Well, he just took the ship. Clearly, he’s behind it.”</p>
<p>“Or he may have been cleaning up your mess.” Beelzebub rolled zir eyes, lounging back in zir ominous metal throne. “Why do you think he’s up to something? Just because he wasn’t discorporated?”</p>
<p>“He was on the ship. Just like the rest of us. Felt him jump on board. Thought he was coming to help, but then everyone discorporated just like that.” Hastur paused. “You know, that ship had a weird feeling to it. It was suppressed, but it almost felt angelic like. You’ve heard the rumors?”</p>
<p>“The ones about him and that angel?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Rumor going around that he may have different loyalties these days. Couldn’t hurt to ask. I’ve got some contacts.”</p>
<p>Beelzebub resisted the urge to point out that Hastur’s ineptitude was why he was standing there. “Send Ligur. He’s got that one special contact anyway.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Excellency.”</p>
<p>Hastur exited the room. Beelzebub stared up at the ceiling, considering zir options. The ceiling was dripping again. It may be good to get some fresh air for a bit.</p>
<p>“Dagon?”</p>
<p>Dagon appeared from the shadows. “Excellency?”</p>
<p>“Prepare my ship. Tell Ligur to join us once he finds out what’s going on with Crowley and that angel. I want to handle this one personally.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We're back to the Golden Angel, where no one is aware trouble awaits but some explanations are needed</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----------</p>
<p>AUTHORS NOTE: This is a short chapter. Please have a beautiful piece of art done by Cherokee_Wren to help make up for it. This absolutely stopped me in my tracks yesterday and I can't just tweet it because, you know, spoilers. But please let him know how gorgeous it is. Also perfectly appropriate for this particular chapter</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>------------------------</p>
<p>Aziraphale held Crowley in his arms. The angel figurehead was just as strong as Aziraphale always was. Crowley could tuck into his embrace perfectly and for that he was grateful. Aziraphale, of course, never minded having his demon curled up with him for their discussions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But that setup was not going to work for three people. So Crowley had snapped his fingers and there was a scaffold hanging from the side of the ship that comfortably fit Anthony and Nora. It allowed the four of them to talk without needing to bend every which way to see faces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nora leaned against Anthony, his arm wrapped around her while Crowley nuzzled into the wooden chest of his angel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anthony, who had been trying to get them to focus, said, “Let’s start at the beginning: how did this happen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you see,” said Aziraphale, “he was a wily serpent and I was on apple tree duty-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley’s voice was muffled as he said, “Don’t think he meant that far back, angel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anthony’s eyes were wide. “So when you say Serpent of Eden…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aziraphale nodded at the lounging demon. “I mean, look at him.” His tone was protective as he added, “Would you think he’d need to be kept away from Eve?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But he’s not a snake,” Anthony said weakly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a soft pop and Aziraphale no longer held a sleepy human-shaped being, but a black and red snake that wrapped up around his shoulders, draping down in his arms. The snake’s head nuzzled against the angel’s chest. Aziraphale rolled his eyes then smiled fondly at the snake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anthony gasped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nora sat up yelling. “Whoa! HOW?” She grinned. “That is amazing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Crowley let his tail trail within her reach and she reached up and stroked him softly. Aziraphale’s eyes warmed at the sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nora looked up at Aziraphale, speaking softly. “But I don’t understand. How did you two end up together?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley shuddered at the softness as Aziraphale spoke. “Well, you see, Heaven is a lovely place for humans. It’s meant to be their paradise. But for the workers there it can be a bit cold. My first, and really only, assignment down on Earth there was a being who showed me kindness and reassured me. Then I realized that he was in love with me. Not a clue as to why.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley’s hissed. “Sssshield.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nora raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aziraphale’s smile grew more indulgent. “I shielded him from the first rainfall. In Eden. And quite a few after that. For a cold blooded individual, he’s got quite the knack for getting himself into situations where he’d get dangerously cold.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anthony and Nora stared at the pair. Neither thought that those situations were accidental. The snake was silent as he wound himself more snugly around the angel. Then suddenly as fast as he’d appeared, the snake was gone and Crowley was a human shaped being in Aziraphale’s arms again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley grinned. “Look, it’s not my fault the Almighty likes to put forbidden fruit in a garden.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anthony rolled his eyes. “None of this is helping with how you got cursed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aziraphale sighed. “I was after a book.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anthony raised an eyebrow. Crowley groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll start at the beginning,” Aziraphale said. Crowley opened his mouth, but before he could speak Aziraphale continued, “Not that beginning, my dear.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, I know. It's coming. Thursday. I'm not allowed to post it until Thursday, but I promise that chapter is significantly longer and well worth the wait. You all will meet an OC I absolutely adore very soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale and Crowley start to tell the story of how they got themselves into this predicament.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A Little Over One Year Ago</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale glanced at the sleeping demon on his bed. Crowley said he slept better with the water rocking him every night. Aziraphale privately thought it was just because the bed on board was smaller and he enjoyed the excuse to be wrapped around Aziraphale. He really didn’t know why Crowley enjoyed sleeping so much, but he looked so peaceful. He trailed his hand softly over Crowley’s brow then through his red hair. He didn’t want to wake him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At any rate, this meeting shouldn’t take long. He was just docking long enough to pick up a book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he left the cabin, a crew member froze at the sight of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The first mate is sleeping,” said Aziraphale. “When he awakens, see that he knows I’m at Raphael’s shop in town, would you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crew member nodded and Aziraphale smiled at him. The man shrank away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale wasn’t sure why the crew was so terrified of him. He’d never been anything other than kind. He really needed to have words with Crowley to ask what was going on when he wasn’t there. He knew they were a pirate crew and were expected to, well, pirate. But there was no reason for them to be scared while doing so. Anyway, their targets were carefully chosen. Ones that would make for good write ups to both Heaven and Hell. There were many greedy, horrid ship owners in these parts whose destruction was sufficient to please both sides.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale walked down the gangplank with barely a backwards glance at the Golden Angel. Really the name was ridiculous, but that’s what he got for allowing Crowley to name a ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made his way through town, asking questions when needed for Raphael’s shop. He thought about the angel he knew of the same name. The angel was a bit mischievous compared to his brethren, but Aziraphale had always gotten along with him well. Then again, Aziraphale reflected, that probably wasn’t the most encouraging endorsement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finally found the small shop with the name on it. Really, this had been ridiculously far to come for a single book, but Bible misprints were commonly destroyed and hard to track down. A pair of white wings over the shop gave Aziraphale a moment of pause, then he shrugged his shoulders and walked through the doors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the last thing he remembered for a time. When he became aware again, he was no longer himself, but a ship floating in the harbor. And nothing seemed to allow his essence to break free.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley’s eyes slowly slid open at the click of the door. He considered letting the angel go without him, cuddling back into the oversized blanket. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what he’d been dreaming about. It’d been quite a nice dream. He could make that dream reality. Get up. Show the angel around town. He was relatively certain there was a new tea shop in town. But the bed was still as warm as Aziraphale and Crowley burrowed himself in deeper for the moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned at the thought of pushing the blanket off. One of the crew knocked on the door, then opened it. He started prattling on about how Crowley really was such a nice fellow and asked if he wanted something to break his fast. He was one of the ones Aziraphale had brought back at their last stop. Perhaps if Crowley showed the angel around town he’d be less likely to bring home more crew he’d need to properly train. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley pushed the man out the door then miracled on his outfit. The black breeches and shirt were complimented by the maroon jacket. His hat was utterly black except for a beautiful feather gleaming in it. People often asked where he’d found one so large. Crowley always smiled and said it was a trade secret. But he ran his hand over Aziraphale’s feather and almost felt the angel’s warmth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted his angel. He also wanted to not need to train more crew. He’d go find Aziraphale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he left the room, a crew member squeaked that Aziraphale was at Raphael the bookseller’s shop and then quickly ran away. Crowley frowned, though pleased at the proper deferential treatment. He hadn’t known the name of the shop Aziraphale had been planning to head to but he didn’t like the name of that one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally set foot on land and no one could tell him where this shop was, he was more concerned. Aziraphale hadn’t come back, so the shop had to be somewhere in the small town. He shrugged and, instead of asking anymore, started feeling for Aziraphale. He followed his senses, finding Aziraphale just about another block away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Aziraphale winked out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley stumbled. Then he ran. He didn’t know where he was running, not really. He just knew where he’d felt Aziraphale’s presence last and surely this must be a mistake. Aziraphale had always been there. Six thousands years he’d been able to feel Aziraphale no matter where he was, aside from the rare reports to Heaven. Surely Heaven wouldn’t have just pulled him from the street. They’d have no reason- except him. He’d done this and now he couldn’t feel his angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shouted for Aziraphale and ignored the townspeople staring at him. One pulled their child away and down an alley. He was vaguely aware his jacket was askew, it didn’t matter. There were more important concerns. He skidded to a halt where he thought he’d last felt him. An empty storefront was there. Nothing else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aziraphale!” His voice cracked as he called, “Where the bloody hell are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another being appeared in front of him and Crowley’s eyes narrowed on him. He let out a low hiss and considered diving forward. The being before him was about his height, with red hair almost the same tone. Crowley would insist that was where the resemblance ended. The angel’s straight hair was trimmed shorter than Crowley’s current look. And while they were both dressed stylishly, Raphael favored green and silver. It made his emerald green eyes stand out more. The smirk currently playing across his face wasn’t friendly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never had a run-in with Raphael before, but he’d known a few demons who had. The angel was supposedly fair-minded, but had a trouble-making streak a mile wide. Really, Crowley wasn’t sure why he hadn’t Fallen. Maybe archangels didn’t Fall anymore?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael tutted. “I wouldn’t do anything rash, demon. Otherwise, the whereabouts of the Principality Aziraphale, who should be guarding the Eastern Gate, will remain a mystery. And I trust that’s rather important information to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley hissed louder and took a step forward. “Tell me where he is. Now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not playing fair, is it?” Raphael disappeared and reappeared behind Crowley. “Mm, not bad. Not bad… Aziraphale isn’t injured. Or dead for that matter. That I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley didn’t know whether to believe him but his heart soared with hope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley turned slowly to face Raphael. “Then you should have no problem telling me where he is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you should be able to sense him again, right... now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As suddenly as he disappeared, Crowley felt Aziraphale’s presence surge back and he fought off what he knew would be a sob. He didn’t move or take his eyes from Raphael yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael nodded with mock approval. “Smart not running for him. Wouldn’t recognize him anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael smirked, delighted to reveal his secret. He sat back on the dusty table nearby, crossing one ankle over the other, fashionable boots too clean for the streets of Tortuga.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two have been very obvious.” He chuckled. “I was checking the Earth Observation Files, just something inconsequential, and came across one of your trysts. Right out in the open! Can you believe it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Crowley went to deny or defend, Raphael raised a slender hand to stop him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I destroyed it. But it colored me curious. So, I went searching. Tell me, demon, what did I find?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley knew there was no hiding. “M-more. More files.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Aziraphale. Yes. Parks and parties. Attending theater and dining out. Long, longing looks. Holding hands? A kiss! Truly, I’m at a loss how this hadn’t come to anyone’s attention before me. I mean, I destroyed at least a dozen more. Utterly obvious.” Raphael rolled his green eyes. “Now I’m not the type to go tattle, but… let’s just say I’ve put a few things into play. Maybe you’ll learn to not be found out. Or maybe not. Who knows! Up to you, really.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley felt his face pale. It didn’t matter. They’d handle whatever it was together. He’d protect Aziraphale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael pushed off the table and started to circle the empty shop, forcing Crowley to turn to keep him in his sights. The archangel spoke with clear delight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The first complication is waiting in the harbour. A simple human curse. It can be undone, rather easily actually. With the right materials. Learn to exercise some caution while finding them, hmm?” Raphael raised an eyebrow. “Or at least learn to keep your hands off each other for a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley was definitely not liking how this sounded. This was a game to him. Their lives were a game. And someone knew. Even if they sorted whatever Raphael’s game was, he’d still have the knowledge he needed for Aziraphale’s destruction.Raphael was right, of course, they’d both known they should be more cautious and yet-</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If someone finds out, well... That’s on you, ducky.” Raphael gave a stunning smile, damn near gleaming. “Best of luck! I’m really rooting for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with a soft chime, Raphael disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In an instant, Crowley turned and fled the shop. Desperately he ran through the streets, towards Aziraphale. His wings almost came out in his haste and then he remembered he was supposed to be keeping a low profile. Instead, he ran faster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ship, their ship. It felt like Aziraphale was on their ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But when he arrived, their crew was gone. Crowley skidded to a stop on the deck. He started shouting again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aziraphale! Aziraphale! I can feel you. Where are you?” It felt like the angel was there. It felt like he was everywhere. Crowley didn’t understand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fell to his knees, loosing a silent blasphemous prayer as he doubled over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then he felt Aziraphale’s aura brush his own. He glanced down at his hand on the wood then back up at the ship around him. A silent no parted his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An answer thrummed through the wood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit. Shit. Shit!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s emotions swirled around him. Confusion. Longing. A tinge of fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be afraid. I’m here. We’ll sort this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Love. Trust. More confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley tried to sort his own head. He looked at the ship and let his eyes unfocus as he took her in from stern to bow, port to starboard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s aura hung over the entire vessel from every sail and each mast. He was in all the rigging and over every inch of the decks. He was in the ship. Was the ship? Something had happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all right, angel. Gonna get this sorted.” A soft sob escaped his lips, despite himself. A tear fell to the deck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley felt Aziraphale’s answering concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S’all right,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Information. That was what they needed. Information. He tried to think of where he might find any. Raphael had said it was a curse. Simple, human. Easy to undo. Just needed the right materials. There was a local witch, she would be a good place to start.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley reached for the ropes and, without a crew, for a miracle as well to weigh anchor and cast off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spoke out loud, hoping Aziraphale could hear him as he worked. “Remember that witch we ran into a couple years ago? Over on Nevis? What if we go to see her? She may have some leads. You know it was Raphael, right? Seemed a real knob, that one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to get Aziraphale in a slightly happier mood. Aziraphale’s sails raised themselves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley realized he had some level of control. That was good, at least. “We’ll figure this out, angel. I’m here. I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley sat on the deck and watched as Aziraphale took them out of the harbor, setting course. He laid back and touched every piece of wood he could, touched every piece of Aziraphale he could. That was still his angel in there. He took off his glasses to rest his forehead on the deck and tried to think of nothing beyond how much he loved his friend.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In this fic, Raphael will be played by Tom Hiddleston with red hair. Thank you to SeedsOfWinter for giving him his voice. And being my favorite Raphael.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We'll wrap up the flash back with a trip to a witch for some answers</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley tensed his hand on the ship’s rail as he stared out into the forest of the small island. The anchor was set. Even though he felt the angel’s tension through his hand, echoing in the ship, Aziraphale would be fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d known Iris a long time, back before she was even known as Iris. Or as </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She lived on an island just far enough from society that no one would bother her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be alright. I’ll be back soon, angel. Promise.” He started to pull his hand from the ship. He paused for just a moment, loath to leave Aziraphale though he knew he needed to. Warm. It was warm and Aziraphale was humming underneath. He didn’t want to go, he was worried about leaving. Confidence radiated out from the railing his hand was on. Crowley smiled down at it. “I’m going, I’m going. I know you’ll be fine.” He pulled his hand from the railing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley walked down the gangplank he’d miracled and onto the beach, headed toward a narrow pathway leading into the forest. He hoped Iris was both still alive and home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took in the small garden outside the cottage. To his relief, it was growing beautifully. Then he knocked twice loudly. “Iris? It’s Crowley. Can I come in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley cursed, then he knocked again. “Iris!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley tried to keep himself together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door cracked open. He saw a touch of blonde hair interspersed with grey. “Crowley?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Iris. I need help. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened wide, his golden eyes meeting her amethysts, which sparkled in the light, almost like rainbows. He’d left the sunglasses behind; there was no need here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You arrive... after not having sent so much as a note in five years... You look like you were pulled into Hell and dragged yourself back out and-” She furrowed her brow. “Without my favorite angel, I see? Oh Crowley, come in. What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stepped to the side to wave him in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, Iris. I think this would best be explained, er... Back on my vessel. Can you bring what you’d need to break a curse?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” She quickly turned, gathering what she needed and then following him down the winding trail to the beach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Iris boarded, she stumbled. She reached for the railing and, when her hand touched it, she gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley said, “You understand the problem.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? How? What did you get him into?” She stroked the railing gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t the one after a book!” Crowley protested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iris sighed. “Let down by my expectations again. Still, you’re the more experienced one. I’m surprised you didn’t keep him out of trouble. You managed to keep me out of it at least a few times.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley felt contriteness echo through the ship. He rolled his eyes. “Can we have this conversation after we get Aziraphale back to angel-shaped?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Iris plopped down on the deck. She pulled some herbs, crystals, and small pestle and mortar from her bag and began to whisper incantations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley leaned back against the mast, and rested an open palm on it. Aziraphale couldn’t speak, but Crowley sensed his hope. And fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, if Crowley was reading him correctly, just a smidge of bemusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I like her, too,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iris called, “What was that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley threw on a grimace. “I said you’re an utter pain in the arse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled as she continued. “That’s why you like me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was hours later that the old witch finally breathed a deep sigh and leaned back from her salt circles and painted glyphs and hair of who-knows-what. She looked exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what the curse is. And I know how to fix it. I could speak the incantation to you, but get me paper and I’ll write it down. So you don’t forget.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you just-” Crowley cut off his protest as Iris shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, my darling demon. I would if I could. You need more than I have.” Iris stood, groaning as she stretched her back and legs. “Some basic ingredients you’ll be able to find at any port of call. But you need a stolen amulet. And to perform the ritual at Virgin Gorda. You want a witch who can travel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled sadly. Crowley caught her meaning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and,” Iris said, “you’ll need someone who loves the one that’s cursed. Should be easy enough to come by? I imagine pulling you away from this ship is a challenge right now. Go on, then, get me that paper. I’ll write it all down. Collecting the amulet will be the hardest part, I wager. I’d start researching at Port Royale.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley hastened to his quarters, returning with paper, ink and quill. When he came back out Iris was laying on the deck, speaking to Aziraphale. Crowley paused watching her reassure him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re in good hands, old friend,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley hoped she was right. He’d failed Aziraphale enough already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next night, as they sailed towards Port Royale, Crowley paced the quarterdeck of the Golden Angel. The amulet. Virgin Gorda. A witch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rain started peppering the deck. Crowley sighed and went to the captain’s cabin, tossing his hat on a hook as he passed and placing his glasses on the desk. He hadn’t slept in the bunk there since that fateful morning in Tortuga. But now, Aziraphale sailed for Port Royale. There was nothing more he could do. He may as well sleep. Maybe it’d help him sort his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley glared for a moment at their bed in the center of the room. Then not even considering a miracle, he wrestled with it until he had it against the hull of the ship. He felt Aziraphale’s concern. Strong emotions carried even when he wasn’t touching the ship. But then he rested his hand on the interior of the hull. Aziraphale’s concern changed to content when he realized Crowley was safely tucked in their bed. Crowley hissed in frustration despite the relief at feeling Aziraphale there under his hand humming in the wood. Still his angel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale couldn’t share words, not really. He could however share feelings. Crowley smiled at the feeling of the wind blowing across the decks and the splash of the water on the hull as they cut through the waves. Despite the feelings of tranquility Aziraphale was trying to share, Crowley’s heart sank. This was his fault. If he’d just gotten up sooner, if he’d moved faster. He could have prevented this. It was his fault and now he didn’t know what to do or how to find this amulet and Aziraphale. Aziraphale was paying the price for-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale couldn’t argue with him. All he could do was unleash with how much he loved Crowley to counteract how he knew Crowley was feeling. It was too much. Crowley was overwhelmed by Aziraphale’s affection. That’s what started the tears. Before he knew it, he was sobbing, pulling his knees to his chest. All the frustration and emotions pouring out as his heart ached.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He never stopped touching the ship. And so, as the panic and self loathing grew, that made him cry harder. He could feel Aziarphale, knew him well enough to guess what he would say. He could imagine the angel in front of him right then, wrapping him in a tight embrace and reassuring him it was all right. He began to shake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could still feel Aziraphale. The angel’s feelings of concern edged towards panic which only contributed to Crowley’s own. Crowley couldn’t sense what was going on outside the room any longer, just emotions. He could feel Aziraphale’s frustration and while Crowley knew it was because Aziraphale wanted to comfort him, he felt as if it were just another way he was failing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, just as suddenly, there was nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley cried out at the lost connection. It’d just been days ago he’d been cut off from Aziraphale and look at what that had brought him? Now for the second time in six thousand years he couldn’t feel Aziraphale and it’d only been one week. He tried to stumble from the bed. He wasn’t even sure where he was heading. He kept his hand on the hull. It was the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few seconds later, the connection was back and Crowley breathed a sigh of relief. But there was something more to it. Aziraphale was teasing him. His presence seemed to ebb and flow under his hand. It would lessen where he was standing and, depending on the direction he moved, he could either feel more or less of Aziraphale. There was almost a touch of amusement under it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley dragged himself from the room, letting his hand trail along the wall. Playing the ultimate game of hot and cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he made his way to the deck and finally to the bow, he heard a shout in a familiar voice. “Crowley, love. Please hurry?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley dropped his hand from where he’d been trailing the rail. It had only been three days since he heard that worried tone, laced with love and yet. He ran. When he hit the front railing, he spun around in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From below, he heard, “Here, love!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ship had a new figurehead. This figurehead appeared very much like a particular angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s face was wooden, and not as expressive as usual, but it was still utterly and completely him. His hair wasn’t blowing in the breeze as it should, but stayed steady in carved curls around his face. He was trying to twist, to get a better look at the demon. “I’m, er, hoping it’s all right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley whispered, “Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped over the side, black wings materializing faster than they ever had before. He swooped down and was in Aziraphale’s embrace again. Surely, this was not quite as soft as what he was used to, but it was still his angel pulsing there underneath. Crowley felt the tears well up again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale held the demon so he didn’t need to fly. He ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair with a quiet, “Shh. I’m here. We can talk now. We’ll be in Port Royale in a week or so, get this taken care of. I know you won’t rest until we do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley cuddled up against Aziraphale, letting the angel cradle him. He knew he was safe there. His hands came up to stroke Aziraphale’s wooden face gently. “I can’t believe you thought of doing this. Can you feel that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A bit. It’s not the same as usual. But I can feel you. And I can feel your feelings, more than usual. Crowley? None of this is your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should’ve been there, angel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t be with me all the time, Crowley. And I was the one not being careful.” He sighed. “I’m angry with myself. For getting caught. For putting you through this. I don’t want you to hurt, Crowley.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley shifted, reaching to pull himself up and kiss Aziraphale. It was strange to kiss lips so wooden instead of soft. “S’not your fault angel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale humphed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aziraphale, stop. It’s not your fault either.” Crowley rolled his eyes at the look on the wooden face. Maybe it wasn’t quite as unexpressive as he’d thought.  He stroked Aziraphale’s face. “Fine. We’ll discuss fault later. Tonight, perhaps just enjoy this? And maybe come up with a plan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was an utter relief for Crowley to hear Aziraphale again as they began discussing plans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like they’d been over a hundred different ideas. Summoning circles: wouldn’t work, Crowley had tried. Manifest back in Heaven: despite Aziraphale’s efforts, he was stuck. The demon Asmodeus: Crowley adamantly refused even though he was owed a favor. Finally both settled on their best bet: research. They’d start with seeking information.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their conversation shifted. Crowley peppered Aziraphale’s face with kisses. Aziraphale made Crowley laugh, recounting the story of how he’d actually gotten the grapes at their last stop. They sailed, and they talked, and they believed in the future where all of this was a memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Current Day</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley finished the tale. “I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors of that night in Port Royale. Hastur showed up and commandeered the Golden Angel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face darkened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I kept trying to find Aziraphale again, but Duke Hastur stayed one step ahead of me and I didn’t have a way to get rid of him. If he found out about us, I needed to be sure that we had an escape plan. And, well... That wasn’t going to work with the angel as a ship. Can’t exactly run off and hide with that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the story telling had shifted from Aziraphale to Crowley, Anthony had shifted on the scaffold as well. His head was in Nora’s lap as she absentmindedly played with the curls in his hair. Her eyes were wide, still absorbing everything, but Anthony’s were shut, his brow furrowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can teach you the spell,” Crowley said. “Either of you, really. It’s a simple incantation. We just need to go to the right spot. It’s only a few days’ sail time from here. That is, if we have a witch that’s willing to help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do the spell easily enough,” Anthony said. “I trust you’ve got the incantation?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve got it. Both in my head and in the cabin.” Crowley said. He turned to Aziraphale’s wooden face. “Ready to sail?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. I look forward to putting this behind us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley sighed and unfurled his wings again. With a quick jump and swoop he was up on the deck again. He snapped his fingers lifting the scaffolding. Crowley expected the scaffold to stay level, nearly floating to the deck, and so of course it did, allowing Anthony and Nora to step off with ease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony leaned in and whispered something to Nora before the two headed towards the aft of the ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale reached a hand up, and back towards Crowley. The demon leaned down and took the offered hand in both of his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s sail, angel.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You didn't think once we got the backstory things would go smoothly, did you? We're back to the current era, and it's time for current complications to appear.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nora stared at a dark smudge on the horizon. She raised her spyglass. “I think there’s land?”</p>
<p>Anthony looked up. “There shouldn’t be land there.”</p>
<p>Crowley raised his own spyglass. “It’s a ship,” he said tersely. He didn’t mention that he could feel the demonic beings on it. He just leaned forward, slightly over the bow railing and spoke to Aziraphale. “Can you go outrun it?”</p>
<p>“I can try,” Aziraphale said quietly.</p>
<p>The Golden Angel took a turn, but a moment later the other ship turned to pursue. As it closed in, Crowley grabbed a looking glass.</p>
<p>Black ship. Black sails.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand. That’s not Gabriel. We got rid of Hastur.” Nora queried, “Who is it?”</p>
<p>The insignia of a housefly showed strong on the pennant in the sun.</p>
<p>“Lord Beelzebub, a Prince of Hell.” Crowley’s throat was tight. “Best case scenario, they’re just trying to retake this vessel. Worst case… well, worst case is they know.”</p>
<p>Nora and Anthony looked momentarily shocked. Anthony shook his head as if to clear it.</p>
<p>“Know?” Anthony asked. He looked concerned, reaching out for Nora. She stepped closer to him. </p>
<p>“About us.” Crowley’s hand tightened on the railing. Then he forced it to loosen, tracing the white oak gently. He could feel Aziraphale’s trepidation. They’d both known that this could be an eventual outcome. They’d both hoped that it would never happen. “Doesn’t matter right now. First thing is still to get Aziraphale back in the flesh.”</p>
<p>Anthony nodded and headed towards the front of the ship.</p>
<p>Crowley dragged himself away from the railing. Anthony sat near the figurehead and talked to Aziraphale. Crowley smiled and turned towards the Captain’s Quarters. He wanted to be sure he had everything in order to get the spell removed.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>It was six hours later when the first cannonball flew over Crowley’s head. Beelzebub’s ship shouldn’t have been within firing distance yet, but it didn’t surprise Crowley that they were. The Flying Phantom really shouldn’t be able to catch up to the Golden Angel with her complicated sails and sleek lines. But the Phantom was powered by a Prince of Hell.</p>
<p>His two human charges were below decks. Crowley leaned in to the figurehead. “Aziraphale, I’ve got to handle this. You know that, right?”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t mean I like it.”</p>
<p>Crowley laughed lightly. “I know, but I need you to promise me something.”</p>
<p>“Yes?” Aziraphale raised a wooden eyebrow and Crowley realized it wasn’t going to be that easy. </p>
<p>Crowley failed at hiding the strain as he said, “If something happens, keep going. Both Nora and Anthony know the spell. They can reverse this. They can save you. Nora’s got the amulet for safe keeping.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale opened his mouth but Crowley cut him off.</p>
<p>“I know you don’t want to. But it’s not going to do us any good if they capture us both. Please. I can’t stop you from whatever harebrained scheme you come up with to rescue me if they decide to take me back, but at least do it as an angel. Please.”</p>
<p>“Crowley, I don’t-”</p>
<p>“Aziraphale.” Crowley’s voice was fevered.</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s face was less animated carved in wood, but the look on it at that moment said that if he had a beating heart it would be broken.</p>
<p>“I’ll do whatever I need to get us together again. Always. And if that means running right now, I will.” He opened his mouth as if to say something more. “Just, be sure to be back quickly.”</p>
<p>Crowley let out a shaky breath. “I don’t know what we’ll do. But we’ll sort it. Somehow.” He reached down, stroking his hand over Aziraphale’s immovable curls one more time. “I’ll be back before you know it.”</p>
<p>Crowley didn’t add the “I hope” he was thinking before he unfurled his black wings.</p>
<p>“Crowley, wait. No! WHERE ARE YOU-”</p>
<p>But Crowley had already taken to the air, barely able to hear Aziraphale curse foolish demons and the angels who fell in love with them.</p>
<p>Anthony and Nora were on the deck a heartbeat later, responding to Aziraphale’s yell. Crowley saw them look towards the sky and saw their eyes narrow before he turned for Lord Beelzebub’s ship.</p>
<p>He trusted Aziraphale to do what he had promised and sail on.</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>Crowley landed on the deck of the Flying Phantom. He took in it’s condition and realized it really shouldn’t be able to sail. The main sail was torn, but it didn’t matter. The holes were patched by thousands of flies, pushing the ship faster than any breeze through a demonic miracle. There were holes in the side of the ship, but no water dared enter. Ligur yelled for the other demons to work harder. Despite the disrepair of the ship, the crew seemed to be working faster. Whether in fear of Ligur or Beelzebub, Crowley wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>And then he saw Beelzebub on a higher deck at the ship’s wheel.</p>
<p>Ze was glaring at him. “Ah. The traitor.”</p>
<p>“That’s not a nice word,” Crowley muttered.</p>
<p>Beelzebub didn’t acknowledge him. “Ligur! Take him below. Let him squirm for a bit. Like the snake he is.”</p>
<p>Hands tightened around Crowley’s arms, dragging him into the depths of the ship. He shot one last, desperate glance at the Golden Angel. She seemed to be starting to pull away. He hoped it wasn’t just his imagination. Then for the second time in days, he found himself thrown into a ship’s brig.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Crowley disappeared, Nora turned to Aziraphale. She watched as his face fell, then hardened. The ship seemed to tighten down and speed up. She stumbled at the sharp jerk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony tugged on her arm and gestured towards the galley on board. “I’m sure Aziraphale will let us know if he needs anything,” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora followed him. As the galley door clicked shut, Anthony pulled the kettle down and started water boiling. Neither spoke until the tea sat in front of them, steeping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Anthony that broke the silence. “I’m worried you’re along for this trip, but I’m glad you’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot has changed the last few days, hasn’t it? I thought things were so simple before. Now you’re a witch, we’re traveling with a demon and a cursed angel. And apparently there’s a Prince of Hell following us. Whatever that is.” She paused. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That I was a witch? I-I was afraid. Afraid I was going to scare you away for good. I knew your name, you know. Pulsifer. It’s spoken with a bit of awe in my family. I really didn’t mean to fall in with you at all, but you’re a bit persistent.” He smiled as he took the first sip of tea. “I’ve never really thought I deserved that attention. I suppose now you know why.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You being… uh… A witch? It may have given me pause at the beginning, but it wouldn’t have mattered. Is it why you’ve always held back? Why you’re... still holding back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony pushed back from the table, staring down into the cooling tea. “It’s complicated, Nora. It’s not just that I’m a witch. There’s prophecies and </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I know and…” Anthony shuddered then looked up, earnestness flowing from him as he said, “Life with me isn’t as simple as you’d think it’d be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora smirked. “I’ve never wanted a simple life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony’s tea splashed out a bit as he set the cup down faster than he intended. “You don’t know what you’re asking. You won’t want this. Want me. Once all is said and done. I-” He looked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then for fuck’s sake, tell me! You’ve apparently been holding all this in. Why don’t you just tell me, get it out in the open?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t believe me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora stared blankly. “We’re on a ship that’s normally an angel. Both of us have been saved by a demon. And we’re sailing somewhere for you to break a curse with witchcraft. Exactly how much do you think I won’t believe at this point, Anthony?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony winced. “Point. Maybe you will. But you won’t like it, and it won’t make anything easier. I’m sorry, Nora. I should have been more forceful in telling you not to come earlier. I should have-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have been honest,” she cut in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony fell silent, his eyes simply begging forgiveness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora sighed then she leaned in to kiss his forehead. “I love you. I think you know that, but it bears repeating. I’ll be ready when you want to talk, but… you should share what’s keeping you from this. Us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood, taking her tea with her and left the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the demons disappeared back above deck on board the Flying Phantom, Crowley slid to the ground. He pulled his knees to his chest and closed his eyes as he rested his forehead on his knees. He forced himself not to react. Aziraphale was more than capable of taking care of himself, in any form.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What I do not understand,” said a droll voice, interrupting his thoughts, “is how two immortal beings can have the patience of a human toddler.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley jumped to his feet. “You.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael smirked from the crate he presently used as a lounge chair. His red hair shimmered in the lamplight. “I mean, truly. You have been on this planet for six thousands years. You couldn’t take a few of them to figure out the problem? Sort it properly?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley slammed into the barred iron door. All he got was a sore shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, none of that. I’m afraid Beelzebub does know how to contain a demon.” Raphael slid from the crate over to the small cell, leaning close but not close enough for Crowley to, say, throttle him. The archangel whispered, “I was supposed to be conducting a new orchestral performance in Vienna this week. Now Gabby’s wanting education on human behaviors. Your timing is truly atrocious. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley hissed. Then he leaned back against the brig wall. “Had you not turned his Earth expert into a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ship</span>
  </em>
  <span>, perhaps the duty would have been... someone else’s?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael shrugged and stalked the storage room, sneering in disgust at a pile of rotting cloth that may or may not have been someone at some point. “Possibly,” he said “but, tell me, was a few years of quiet really all that much to ask? Do you know how much drudgery I had to put in setting up this whole thing? It deserved an adequate pay off. I’m not sure what you see in Aziraphale anyway. Rushing this along so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley smiled. “Have you seen his arms?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The archangel’s emerald eyes nearly rolled out of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley leaned back and pictured Aziraphale. “His eyes, too. Like the sea during a storm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael scoffed, clearly increasingly uncomfortable with the demon’s effusive praise of his angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And oh, sweet someone! Tell me you’ve seen those curls-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough!” Raphael cut in at last. “I didn’t pop in to listen to you wax lyrical about some... corporation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here, Raphael? Like you said: already put in enough work. So go on. Get out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael sighed and leaned on the door opposite Crowley’s prison. “I told you from the beginning, the object was not to get you caught. I am teaching you a lesson. Do you remember that lesson, ducky?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get caught.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael stared at the demon in the brig of the ship, looking out of place in his pristine silver velvets and green silks. Despite the less than ideal accommodations, he seemed deadly serious. “And would you say, demon Crowley, that you’ve grasped this particular lesson?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley waved his hand. “Just part of the process. Doesn’t answer why you’re here now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I came here to warn you.” Raphael examined his nails. “I keep to my word. So while I’d really rather be composing or influencing others to do so right now, it’s come to my attention someone else upstairs has noticed you two. And is investigating. And that will complicate things further. You need to be more careful. Do you think that you can do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As you said, I’m doing a knock up job so far.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Demon,” Raphael said and then stopped. He huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose before trying again. “I know you do not care for yourself. But I’ll remind you that you’re not the only one at risk here. If you won’t use a teensy bit of caution for yourself, consider for a moment a scenario in which you and the principality are caught.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley felt a pit begin to grow in his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You hellthings can make excuses,” Raphael continued, “but is there one excuse? Even one? For an angel consorting with your lot?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley pushed away the rising worry. It wouldn’t help right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not. And then certain authorities will start asking too many questions. Questions… You know where that leads. So you understand the inconvenience? To you, to your lover boy? Not to mention how your foolhardiness affects my lifestyle! It needs to end. So, my message to you is  Be more careful from now on.” Raphael drew close to the metal bars of the cell. “You’ve created enough of a mess. Ta!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Crowley could lunge at the archangel, there came a small chime. Raphael disappeared. Crowley sighed and stared at the bars. He’d have to wait this out. And then he’d get back to Aziraphale at the first chance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Long hours later, Ligur came to retrieve him, dragging him by the collar of his jacket back up the stairs. Crowley stayed silent even as he was thrown on the deck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beelzebub briefly turned into a swarm of flies and then ze stood in front of Crowley. “Hello traitor. Or how would you describe someone who, after discorporating a Duke of Hell and his loyal crew, falls in with an angelic vessel?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My liege,” he said and bowed, smiling. “We have a misunderstanding. I didn’t discorporate anyone. Merely took the ship from the humans once I’d realized what had happened. You wouldn’t want a perfectly good ocean vessel falling into Gabriel’s hands would you? I mean, I know the rumor mill says he has a thing for you but-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“THOZE ARE LIEZ.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley cringed away at Beelzebub’s voice. “My apologies, Excellency.” He sank down further. “The ship and the humans are in my care and simply awaiting Duke Hastur’s return if he’d so chose. I would, of course, be happy to take over pirating in the meantime so he can go back to more important things. I believe I turned in a number of adequate reports?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your reportz were lacking. Just like your behavior.” Ze stared down at Crowley as he stole glances upwards. “We have had other reportz, Crowley. Ones that detail you and the angel Aziraphale. Would you care to explain?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know what there is to explain, Excellency. He has, of course, been my nemesis since I first stepped foot on the Earth nearly six thousand years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beelzebub dropped a sketch in front of him. It was him and Aziraphale. They were holding hands, walking down one of the port cities they’d visited recently. Crowley would have been enraptured with how the artist caught Aziraphale’s smile if he weren’t so utterly terrified by it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There may be a misunderstanding here, Crowley, but enemies aren’t normally caught damn near fucking each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley felt his heart stop. Found out. Someone had turned them in. Had Raphael broken his word? Not likely given that he kept trying to warn him. Whoever it was, Hell knew, and the only thing he could do was whatever it took to protect Aziraphale. He had to delay the Flying Phantom long enough for Nora and Anthony to sail to Virgin Gorda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he opened his eyes, staring at Beelzebub. “I’m not sure who is spreading such rumors, Excellency. As you’ve just mentioned, so full of lies! But I can assure you my only efforts in tempting the angel would be to entice him to Fall.” Crowley hated the words tumbling from his lips, but it was the best alibi he had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beelzebub raised an eyebrow. “You’re trying to Fell an angel?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought it’d be a real boon to our cause. One less angel for the final battle. Someone new on Hell’s side. Aziraphale is a principality you know: he was made to fight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beelzebub measured him with a look. “I don’t trust you, Crowley.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s rather expected. We’re not supposed to trust each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small swarm of flies circled Beelzebub and Crowley. “Bring me the angel. We’ll see about Felling him, but we’ll do it our way. Yours clearly isn’t working fast enough. And perhaps it will teach you a lesson about loyalty if you’ve allowed yourself to get attached.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Excellency.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have two days. Find him, bring him to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley bobbed his head in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beelzebub started to turn, then stopped, letting zir eyes remain on Crowley. “This should go without saying, but if you fail I will ensure that you never see that angel again. And you will regret every moment spent topside. The angel is ours now, regardless. He knows you, and probably knows too much. There’s only one fate for him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley forced the bile down his throat. “Of course. Your Excellency.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not forget who you belong to, Crowley.” Beelzebub was again a cloud of flies and then ze was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley saw Ligur leaning on the railing, grinning. He didn’t want to wait around for what the duke had to say. He turned and took to the sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale. He had to get back to Aziraphale. He didn’t know what they were going to do, but whatever it was… they needed to hurry.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Crowley caught up to The Golden Angel, he didn’t land on the deck. He swerved around it, banked, and flew right to Aziraphale. That was the only place he wanted to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale didn’t say a word as Crowley wrapped himself around every bit of the angel he could reach. Crowley wasn’t crying, but he was shaking as Aziraphale gently held him. Crowley felt the ship trying to move faster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Crowley’s shaking stopped and pulled up enough to look at Aziraphale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He whispered, “They know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are worse things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They want to make you Fall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s hand stopped rubbing Crowley’s back as his wooden face paused in a frown. “We’ll figure it out, love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley tried to pull himself together. He couldn’t fall apart at the moment, not when Aziraphale needed him more than ever. But he could spend a few more minutes clinging to his angel, terrified there were only limited hours left to do so. He didn’t know what Beezlebub had in mind to force an angel to Fall, but he knew that he couldn’t watch them harm Aziraphale that way. It would mean a fight the pair of them surely could not win. And if Hell somehow succeeded, he wasn’t sure his angel would ever want to look at him again. Bad enough that he was in love with a demon, but being forced to Fall because of it? Crowley would never want to let him go, and yet couldn’t imagine being brave enough to face him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s voice cut through his thoughts. “Nora and Anthony, they both know the spell?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Course. Wasn’t going to leave you here with someone who didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So all we’re missing is the location. And really we’re not far from Virgin Gorda. Do you think the two of us combined could miracle us there faster?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t hurt to try,” Crowley whispered. “Be nice to hold you again. The soft you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite what I was thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s warmth surrounded Crowley. Then he felt angelic power. They could, of course, transport themselves individually. But this was different. The whole ship would need to move and that was more than Crowley was used to. Still, he let Aziraphale’s power tangle with his own and closed his eyes, picturing where they needed to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale hummed in answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley let loose his imagination and every bit of willpower. There was what felt like a static charge. The smell of sulfur somehow tangled with frankincense as the world changed around them. He had a moment to take in that they were indeed in the right bay before his eyes slid shut, his demonic body momentarily spent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley’s eyes blinked open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long was I out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a few minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled for the first time since he’d returned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley didn’t know what was coming next, but he did know they were at least where they needed to be for the next step. He gave Aziraphale a quick kiss. “See you in a minute.” He half flew, half jumped up to the deck shouting for Nora and Anthony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both came running. They both gawked at their new surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand how…” Nora trailed off as Anthony just shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve had complications. Needed to hurry up the schedule. Got the amulet? Let’s get this done with.” Crowley hastily drew the needed glyphs onto the wood of the ship, not waiting for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He caught Anthony and Nora exchanging a glance, concern clear before they turned back to the glyphs quickly appearing on the ship. Anthony laid the amulet down in the middle of them then moved to stand next to Nora. Nora fiddled with a compass, staring intently at the circle. Crowley finished the last glyph and stepped back out of the circle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley turned to them both. But all the demon said was, “Please?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony started the incantation. Crowley realized he must have been practicing. He’d been a quick study already in the ancient Latin, but there wasn’t a pause or stutter in his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The glyphs began to glow, softly and then brighter. The amulet raised up into the air. Then it was replaced by a transparent Aziraphale, who looked down at himself and then at Crowley.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony kept going, and Aziraphale began to solidify.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley had forgotten how beautiful he was in that particular outfit. Aziraphale’s beiges and blues played well into the personally tailored jacket he wore. A waistcoat wasn’t really necessary for pirate fashion, but Aziraphale’s long-lined light blue one tugged on him in all the right ways, the satin-embroidered silk catching in the sunlight while the ruffles of his cream-colored cotton shirt billowed from the neck. He’d opted for boots that reached nearly to the bottom of his breeches, and Crowley felt a brief moment of annoyance that his shapely calves were hidden from view. But that could be amended shortly: Aziraphale was himself again, standing on the deck of the Golden Angel after all those months.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley held back from running into the ritual circle and watched Aziraphale give him a rueful, knowing smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Anthony finished the spell, the bright blue light in the circle faded, and it was Aziraphale who surprised Crowley by launching himself at the demon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley nearly fell as he caught Aziraphale. He whispered to the angel. “You’re so soft. So lovely.” He peppered Aziraphale with kisses. “I love how soft you are. I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale tightened his grip on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s neck, then nuzzled it softly. “Never want to let you go. Not for a very long time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then suddenly, Aziraphale gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley felt a jolt of pain. Something was very, very wrong. He didn’t let go, but he leaned back slightly. “Angel?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale fell forward heavily on Crowley, still holding him. That’s when Crowley noticed the embrace wasn’t to Aziraphale’s normal strength.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley’s voice hit a panicked note. “Aziraphale, what’s-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It didn’t work! Not all the way. Crowley,” Aziraphale said, terror in his eyes, “my connection is gone!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll fix it. I promise we’ll fix it.” Crowley held him tighter. “Are you all right otherwise?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale leaned back, standing up. “I’m all right just.. A part of me is missing. I can feel it. Or not feel it, as the case may be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley closed his eyes and searched out for Aziraphale’s aura. He was horrified when he found it: Aziraphale was there, but where he’d usually see white wings billowing out, there was simply darkness. He’d been cut off from Heaven.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to find Raphael,” Crowley growled. “And I’m going to kill him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare ‘dear’ me. How the fucking hell could he-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley let out a seething hiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale raised his hand to his cheek, trying to calm him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two humans had been silent but Anthony spoke up at last. “I don’t understand. I did the spell perfectly. But there’s a problem?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley didn’t look away from Aziraphale’s eyes, staying lost in them as he spoke. “Aziraphale’s wings were taken. He’s- well, he’s still an angel but he’s limited. And if we don’t get them back quickly enough-” He cut off. He couldn’t say it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale finished. “If we don’t get them back soon enough, I’ll just fade from existence.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora reached her hand for Anthony as she took a steadying breath. “How- how long…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one really knows,” Crowley said..” Not something that’s done often, and usually only as a short term punishment. At least, that’s how it used to be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded confirmation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley tightened his arms around the angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony spoke at barely a whisper, but it carried on the quiet ship. “White feathers wait in the place between. Carry the flame to light the hunter’s compass.” He paused. “I don’t understand that, not fully. But I think you needed to hear it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Aziraphale’s tone was harsh and Anthony and Nora took a step back in unison. Even Crowley shrank back a moment before snaking his way back around Aziraphale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley began, “Angel, if it’s-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t! Not for this, for me. No, Crowley. Absolutely not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley saw Nora and Anthony silently looking between each other and back to Crowley and Aziraphale as they spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aziraphale…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Crowley’s horror, Aziraphale started crying. “I just got you back, Crowley. It’s only been a day since you got on board and before that-” He fell silent taking several steadying breaths before continuing. “You know how dangerous this is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Crowley’s hand came up to cup his face. “I also know how dangerous it is if I don’t go. Aziraphale, do you really think that losing you wouldn’t destroy me absolutely?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There has to be another way,” Aziraphale said, desperate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley didn’t say anything just gripped Aziraphale tighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t I go?” Aziraphale whispered, “They’re my wings.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley shifted uncomfortably, and turned his head. He kissed Aziraphale softly. As the kiss broke, he stared into Aziraphale’s eyes. “Can’t you feel it? The bit of your essence still in the ship. I think it will fade with time, but it’s helping. If you leave-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’m supposed to just let you go? You’ve heard the stories, Purgatory-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel. Aziraphale. Love of my existence. My light in the darkness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t going to win me over with pretty words, demon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley smiled at him wistfully. “I know the dangers. And I know what will keep me safe. And it’s the knowledge that I need to get back to you. I won’t let you down, Aziraphale. Trust me?” He kissed his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t sound like I’ve got much choice,” Aziraphale said, his eyes downcast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale tightened his grip and then he muttered something not even Crowley could quite make out. There was a swirl of light, which wrapped itself around Crowley before it faded. Aziraphale sagged in his embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Crowley muttered, catching the angel to lower him gently to the deck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled. “Just some extra protection, my heart. Need you to come back, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley gently ran his hand through Aziraphale’s hair, brushing it softly. “Foolish angel. You should be saving what strength you’ve got. Rest while I’m gone, all right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed and closed his eyes. Crowley let his own eyes close for a moment, then snapped his fingers. Aziraphale disappeared to their cabin, tucked into bed. It was the best he could do for him at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he turned to Nora and Anthony. “You up for this, Anthony?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though Anthony nodded it was Nora who spoke. “Wait, wait! Hold on a second. I just saw Aziraphale utterly lose it about you going and you’re going to take Anthony without even explaining what’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony started, “Nora-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head. “Nope. No. Not happening. I don’t care if he’s a demon; he gets to explain now what’s going on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony opened his mouth again, but this time Crowley interrupted. “No, it’s all right, witch boy. I think you have an idea, but regardless you both deserve to know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. Then he snapped and a few plush seats that had no business on a ship appeared along with a bottle of wine. He waved Anthony towards them as he fell into one, legs casually over the side of the chair as he stared out at the water instead of looking at the humans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aziraphale’s wings have been… temporarily removed. It’s a punishment they use for angels at times. He wasn’t aware from the moment he walked into Raphael’s shop until he reappeared as this ship, so it must have happened sometime in there.” Crowley’s face grew dark, eyes narrowed behind his dark glasses. “If Anthony’s prophecy is right, and Aziraphale seems to put great stock in your grandmother, then his wings are in Purgatory.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Purgatory?” Nora asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley nodded. “It’s a stop station. While you wait for either Heaven or Hell to collect your soul. Humans are only there for a little while usually, but I’m not sure how long it feels. Over time it became a bit of a dumping ground. You see, humans were leaving things there. Memories, good and bad. Pieces of themselves they didn’t want to take on. And then demons and angels started leaving things there, too. Things they didn’t want others to see.” He sighed out a breath, considering how much he wished he could dump his problems so easily there. Unfortunately he was sure Hell wouldn’t fit in Purgatory. “It’s reasonably safe for humans, actually. You lot have the imagination to see through memories and thoughts as they actually are. Demons and angels though? Much as I may appear like you, we’re of different stock. Human memories getting into our brains? That’s dangerous. We can’t quite decipher what’s ours and what’s not. But point being, Anthony should be fine. As long as he avoids any demonic or angelic trash, but I should be able to deal with that easily enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony had been listening quietly as if he’d somehow already put this together. Nora still seemed concerned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony turned to her and took her hands. “It’s my decision Nora. And a prophecy wouldn’t send me somewhere that I couldn’t safely navigate. We… we’ll still need the hunter’s compass.” Anthony looked at Nora questioningly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora set her lips in a thin line, studying Anthony’s face for a long moment before she reached into her pocket. She pulled out a compass, holding it to Crowley. “I think I can help with that. It doesn’t work though? It was given to me by a family member ages ago. She told me that when the time came I’d know what to do with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley took it from her, glancing over the aged bronze compass as it spun aimlessly never quite pointing in any direction. Then he saw a pentagram inscription and grinned. “It’s a witch’s compass, Nora. It can point you to lost things or auras. But you were missing a piece.” Crowley reached to his hat, pulled the long white feather from it. He passed the feather and compass to Anthony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony touched the feather to the compass briefly muttering an incantation softly, and it stopped spinning. “We’re ready,” he said and held the feather towards Crowley. “You’ll want to keep that safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley tucked the plume back into his hat. “Right. We can only cross at sunset.” He glanced at the sun, still high in the sky. “And we need to be on land. You lot should eat and rest if you can. I’m going to go check on Aziraphale.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora reached behind her, pulling up a soft blanket. “I ran to get this before, when you two were talking. Didn’t think you noticed and then, well. You had it in hand.” She held the blanket out to Crowley. “Tell Aziraphale I’m glad he’s back to his true form?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley smiled. “Of course.” Then he turned and tried not to hurry to the captain’s cabin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the door slid shut, he saw Aziraphale’s eyes open in the dark. Crowley was there in an instant, curling against Aziraphale’s chest and holding tightly to the angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know what the next few hours would bring, but right then he simply wanted to be present with his love, alive and back with him. He heard Aziraphale give a contented sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to be able to hold you again. Properly.” Aziraphale said, “I’m scared. But I know you can do this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Terrifying demon, me. Got this all under control, angel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale tried to laugh. “Do you remember Pompeii?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bit hard to forget that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well. Do you remember how you overexerted yourself and I had to get us out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I recall correctly, that’s because I was holding a pyroclastic flow back from you. It was a bit taxing, even for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were magnificent that day. And I know you can handle this. Just, be careful. For me? Don’t- don’t become one of the things that’s lost down there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley turned his head, kissing the angel’s cheek lightly. “You won’t lose me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. If I thought I would, I wouldn’t let you go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley snorted. “Going to tie me to the bed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure Nora would help me if I needed some blessed rope.” Aziraphale smiled and kissed the top of Crowley’s head before tightening his hold on the demon. “But no. Because I know you. And I know you won’t stop fighting until you’re right back here. With me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later, on a long boat headed for shore, Crowley watched Aziraphale still on the deck of the ship, the sun setting behind him, lighting him with a glow that wasn’t quite angelic. Riotous reds and fiery oranges lit a warning against that pale beige jacket and the white curls of his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony stayed silent as they rowed to shore, his own eyes turned away from Nora and the Golden Angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they grounded the ship, Crowley drew several infernal glyphs into the wet sand. They turned purple and swirled, twisting like snakes in the sand. He reached out for Anthony’s hand. “Ready?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony took Crowley’s hand as the ground in front of them began to shake. “No turning back. We can do this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later a crack appeared and then widened. They stared into a black staircase yawning into the beach. They stepped down into the staircase and it closed behind them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The pyroclastic flow is from my Souvenirs fic. If you'd like to read the relevant chapter it is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062777/chapters/52559095</p>
<p>Your regular reminder that I promise a happy ending for these two.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nora watched Aziraphale sag as Crowley disappeared into the sand. She jumped forward, arm out and he took it gratefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long do you think they’ll be gone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale froze. “They didn’t tell you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dawn. Nora. They have to come back at dawn, just like they had to go in at sunset.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora stiffened and her eyes widened. “Do you think it will take them more than one night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale turned to meet her gaze. “Nora…” He trailed off, closing his eyes. “Nora, if they’re not back by sunrise they’re not coming back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One night. If you stay more than one night, you can’t return. Crowley can’t go on to Heaven or Hell that way. They wouldn’t accept him anyway. He’ll be trapped. Anthony would go where he’s meant to be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That damned fool of an honorable buffoon.” She fell quiet. “It’s going to be a long night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora watched as Aziraphale let go of her arm and slowly sank to the deck where he could lean against the mast. He watched the beach, the concern radiating from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you and Crowley end up together, really? There had to be more to it than what you mentioned.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled. “It’s a long story.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora sat next to him. “We’ve got all night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you know we were in Eden together.” Aziraphale’s brows came together as he thought. “I- er. Well, I’ve never much gotten past that bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora waved her hand encouragingly, “Just go from there? What happened after Eve ate the apple?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale started again, this time happier. “The next day, Crowley showed up at my post with a basket full of fruit. He’d collected it from the garden and wanted to know if I’d tried any yet. I was, er, a little hesitant but the pears were delicious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you fell for him because he brought you gifts?” Nora teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was more than that. There were small gifts, yes, but more it was just his time. It seemed everywhere I’d go, Crowley would show up. Always with exactly what I needed. He always questioned things. But the time that really changed things was the Flood.” He paused as Nora’s eyes went wide. “Yes, that Flood. It was horrible, really. Crowley and I were on good terms by then, but I couldn’t interfere. I was told to stay out of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley built a raft. He found, oh, twenty or so children and snuck them on board? Still, they were struggling and I ended up staying with them. I justified that it was to help save lives; Crowley excused it as he was saving what God would have destroyed. But he challenged everything I thought. We’d been friendly before, but I’d kept him at a distance. Seeing him that day broke down the rest of the walls that kept me from trusting him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you two were together after that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no. Not for a very long time. You see, even if I trusted him there was still the matter of Heaven and Hell and what they would do. I managed to get Crowley from Sodom in time. He saved me when the Tower of Babel fell. Both of us took those as warnings. We knew we’d be punished. More importantly, we knew the other would be punished.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora sighed. “Your families wouldn’t approve. I know what that’s like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Truly. But, like you I imagine, that didn’t mean we were able to stay away from each other. We kept meeting. We were always careful, but well, life wasn’t as bright without Crowley in it. Even when one of us tried to avoid the other, it never lasted long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anthony and I tried once. To stay away. It lasted about a month, then I followed him here from England.” Nora chuckled at herself. “It didn’t seem right without him there. What happened to change things with you two?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale frowned. “Crowley nearly died. It was the fourteenth century. Religious fanaticism was running high. Some men caught him and were testing holy artifacts on him. They didn’t even know what they had! They thought he was a witch. Anyway, he missed our plans and I wasn’t too concerned, but then I didn’t hear from him by the next day. When I found him- Well. He was hurt. A mess. And they’d been about to use Holy Water on him as I walked into the room.” Aziraphale’s eyes slid shut for a moment. “I banished the humans. Still don’t know where I sent them. When I went to untie Crowley, he pulled away at first... not realizing it was me. That day probably should have scared me away from ever coming near him again, knowing what was at risk. Knowing this was just a minor taste. But then he recognized me and every bit of tension faded from him. I untied him and he just fell over against me. Knowing I was there was all he needed. That was when I realized I couldn’t leave. No matter how dangerous it was for either of us. Not having each other? That would be worse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora stared at the beach and let out a forlorn sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale continued. “I took Crowley home. It took over a month before he was back to himself. I hated seeing him in pain, but I did love the excuse to touch him and take care of him. When I asked him why he hadn’t called for me, he said he didn’t want to be a bother and it wasn’t like that between us. That was when we formed an Arrangement. We’d both call, we’d both help each other. It took a couple hundred more years for us to finally get around to, er, well. What we have now. We were both afraid of that last step, I think. But until a year ago, it was wonderful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora said wistfully, “How’d you know how to take that step?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure either of us did, really. At one point, it was too hard not to. I wish we’d done so years ago, though.” Aziraphale paused and Nora felt him scrutinizing her before he said, “And I’d encourage anyone in love to follow it. I hear it can be fleeting. But even if it is, isn’t it worth experiencing while it’s there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps.” Nora looked away from the beach and to the sky. “Why do you love him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale considered for a few moments before answering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley challenges me, and changes how I view things. I think I see more clearly after speaking with him. He’s kind, and he cares. He asks the questions I’m too afraid to ask. And yet, through all that, every time I’ve needed him he’s been there. I never quite know in which form that support will come, but he’s always there. He’s also the best drinking friend I’ve found, is utterly ridiculous, and is able to mock me while I know beyond any doubt that he is utterly in love.” Aziraphale nudged the young woman beside him gently. “So. Why do you love Anthony?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora flushed. “I-I don’t!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so, my dear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora turned her face from Aziraphale’s. Then her eyes narrowed at a distant spot. “Are those sails?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the distant horizon approached a ship with billowing white sails, shining in the moonlight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale stood. “Archangel Gabriel.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley lit a bit of flame in his hand as they made their way down the stairs, lighting the way. If Anthony was surprised by it, he decided not to say anything. It was silent in the dark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When we get down there, be careful. Don’t touch things that aren’t ours to touch. Everything here costs something in it’s own way. Don’t follow the people, even if you think you recognize them. You may, or they may be figments. Either way, they’re not who you think they are.” He sighed. “Keep me on track. Remind me of Aziraphale if you have to. Usually that’s enough to get me to focus, but it’s been a long time since I was here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The flame flickered in Crowley’s hand, throwing an uneven light against the wall. As they quieted, they could hear a gentle whooshing from ahead. It would come and then disappear again. Otherwise it was silent. Eerily so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anthony... If we get the wings, and something goes wrong? Get them back to Aziraphale. You know we need to be back out by sunrise?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony nodded, but he didn’t speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The deeper they went, the walls seemed to transition from random bits of sand and rock into something intentionally created.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continued in silence a little longer before it got to Crowley. “You and Nora love each other. How come you two haven’t done what your families seem to want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony was guarded. “It’s not what Nora wants. Not really. She’d never be happy settled down in some family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, sometimes we think we know what someone else wants. Sometimes that guess is a good one. Other times, it’s better to ask.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you ask?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nearly died not asking. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Aziraphale quite as terrified as he was that day. They were about to douse me with Holy Water, erase me from existence, when he showed up. Don’t let the soft act fool you. There’s a reason Aziraphale was assigned to guard Eden.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked on, a strange whooshing sound coming from ahead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony spoke again. “Why’d you end up falling for him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley smiled, his teeth catching the light of the flame in his hand. “Aziraphale is good. In a way that the other angels aren’t and the demons certainly aren’t. He does the right thing, without much thought about whether he should. He loves me. I’m still not quite sure why. Don’t really deserve it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He seems to think differently.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well. The people in love with us sometimes have different ideas on whether we’re worth it, don’t they? And maybe sometimes it’s okay to let them be in love with the one they chose time and again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony didn’t respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dark began to fade as the path widened and then suddenly they were in a cavern. The walls and floor were tiled in ceramic and porcelain, grimy with dirt. In the center of the cavern, an open ditch ran the length of the middle, disappearing into ominous, dripping tunnels.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony approached the ditch and was about to climb in when Crowley’s ears picked up what the human’s could not: a screaming horn. He grabbed Anthony, pulling him back as a silver metal ship flew past seemingly on air. Through the portholes, they saw the ship was filled with people, their expressions blank. And as quickly as it had appeared, the ship fled into the opposite tunnel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony gasped for breath, terror stricken and his hair a mess from the wind the ship had upset in its wake. “What was that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley bent to retrieve his hat from where it had flown off. “Don’t know. But we need to be more careful. Which ways does the compass say to go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony pulled the compass from his pocket, then pointed towards the direction the metal ship had gone. “D-do we risk going down there? What if another one comes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the words exited his lips, another silver ship came screeching in answer. Unlike the first, however, it slowed to a stop in front of them. Stranger still, doors slid open on its metal sides. They both glanced at each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’re meant to board?” Anthony gestured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They crossed the threshold with cautions steps. The door closed by unseen hands immediately, locking them inside as the vessel departed, plunging them into the tunnel and darkness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the ship, peculiar seats lined the walls. Maybe a quarter of the seats were taken by humans, all dressed differently. They wore relatively modern clothes for the most part, from all over the world, but Crowley spotted at least one toga.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then there was the baggage. Objects littered the ship’s deck. Some were simple objects. He saw a couple books. Other items seemed to glow. Crowley gave those a wide berth. One was surrounded by a terrifying black circle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley’s heart began to sink at the thought of finding Aziraphale’s wings in this mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he saw a golden apple, sitting harmlessly between two humans. Drawn to it, Crowley reached out to take the apple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony’s hand closed on his. “That’s Eve’s. Can’t you tell? I- I wouldn’t touch it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley shook his head, trying to clear it. Humans. Human memories and artifacts. Anthony’s green eyes were clear, and staring into his own. That was when Crowley realized his glasses were gone, though he had no idea how.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Snake eyes,” Anthony said solemnly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>True essence showing through, though he didn’t say so out loud. Maybe he couldn’t hide them here. Maybe that was the point? He noticed Anthony’s eyes seemed to glow with a warm light and he wondered why.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony kept hold of the demon as the ship came to a stop once more. He checked the compass. It pointed in a different direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t stay on, it’s saying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They disembarked the eerie metal ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike the first cavern, this one had a crowd of people. They were just... waiting. Standing there, idling, expressions as unreadable as the passengers in the ship. Beyond them was a type of guard house with a man in it. Some of the people approached.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you have a ticket,” he barked, “get it out. Otherwise, back in with ye!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony was about to ask what they should do when Crowley pulled his hand free from his grip.  Crowley ran, shouting Aziraphale’s name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel! Wait!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley…” Anthony took off after him, seeing blonde curls in the distance of the cavern that he knew weren’t Aziraphale’s. The color was off, not white enough. Their owner was hurrying into a dark archway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony tackled Crowley. As they tumbled to the ground he saw Crowley snap his fingers and prepared himself to be hit with a miracle. But nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both laid there, breathing heavily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At last, Crowley spoke quietly. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What I’m here for, right? I promise it wasn’t him though.” Anthony rolled off Crowley and sat up. “Your power’s not working?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently. This place is between things. Apparently only the caretakers can throw around power here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s caretakers?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley turned his snake eyes on Anthony, unable to hide his unease. “Let’s hope we don’t run into them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood, offering his hand to Anthony. The compass was pointing down a hallway. This time Anthony didn’t let go of Crowley while they walked, their hands laced together like children entering a deep dark forest.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nora raised her spyglass to the white sails on the horizon. “Yep. That’s definitely Gabriel’s ship.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale narrowed his eyes. “He shouldn’t be here. We should have time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he is. And we don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale cursed. Nora raised her eyebrow at the not-so-gentle word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not much use right now,” he said. “Not until Crowley gets back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anthony,” Nora corrected firmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A slip of the tongue. But, uh, yes, there’s a demon that owes him a favor. Asmodeus. He knows me. Can you… Can you help me summon them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? I don’t suppose it’s too different from banishing a demon,” Nora said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale quickly went over the summoning spell for the demon Asmodeus as the pair retreated below decks. “Nora, this is important. This demon we’re summoning? They’re not like Crowley. They won’t hesitate to hurt either of us if they think it’s in their best interest. Nor will they go out of their way to protect us. The only thing that will keep us safe is that they owe Crowley, and know Crowley will track them down. We can’t let on where he is or what’s going on. Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not going to be a nice demon, got it. Gabriel didn’t seem overly nice for an angel?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale glanced through the porthole at the horizon where the sails grew larger. “No, no, he’s not. But he is constrained by some heavenly laws at least. He likes to appear to be doing the right thing. The same can’t be said of the denizens of Hell. Don’t mention my wings, to either of them. When you’re ready, you can say the incantation. Do you think you’ve got it down?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got it.” She turned to the chalk circle Aziraphale had drawn and started the incantation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a whoosh and the smell of sulfur, suddenly a dark haired pirate wearing all black with an impressive black beard stood in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asmodeus raised an eyebrow. “Aziraphale. Where’s Crowley?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not your concern. I’m here to call in his favor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asmodeus snorted. “Sure. Favor. I’m sure whatever it is, to keep his precious angel happy, will suffice. But…” They trailed off, eyeing Nora with concern. “Why isn’t he here doing that himself? Or you?? Seemed quite adept at taking care of yourself last we met, even before Crowley arrived. Had me literally pinned to a wall in that bar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The angel gestured to the white-sailed ship. “The archangel Gabriel is over there. I’m hoping that I can talk him out of anything rash and send him on his way. But if not, I need help getting rid of him. A mutiny should do. I believe your persuasive skills are something you take a bit of pride in? Surely, you can convince some already stressed humans that their living conditions aren’t up to acceptable standards.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asmodeus smiled. “This will clear my debt with Crowley?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Paid in full,” said Aziraphale. “I will owe a debt to him in your stead, if he has any problem with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next open cavern Crowley and Anthony came to on their ride had at least a dozen other tunnels all meeting there and shooting off in different directions. Most of them had carved holes in the ground, snaking from one side of the cave to the other as if the ships had worn down the earth with their journeys, but many seemed to ascend as well with staircases similar to the one they had traveled. As Crowley and Anthony watched through the porthole, two more silver ships barrelled past, shooting from one dark maw to the next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More strange than the hub of ships were the people. Dozens if not hundreds of souls milled about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then suddenly, the ship they traveled in burst out of Purgatory. They were along a busy street in some city, Crowley wasn’t sure which. He didn’t recognize it. Music hung in the air, and rain came down in waves. Where had the ship gone?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley went to duck for cover, but Anthony’s hand tightened on his arm. “It’s not real,” Anthony said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scene dissolved around them, bringing back the ship’s deck, the ceiling above. They had stopped. When the door opened, they chose to disembark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley turned to Anthony. “How could you tell?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You couldn’t? One moment we were here and the next…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cloud floated past them. They could just make out a rainy street.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a memory. Couldn’t even feel the rain.” Anthony peeked down at the compass. “I think we need to go into one of those tunnels. Do we wait for another ship or just go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe if we hurry it’ll be all right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony made the small jump into the ditch that led to the tunnel. Crowley followed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were only a few minutes into the walk when they saw the light and heard a whistle. Crowley looked around, desperate, and then saw what they needed: a small nook in the wall, barely big enough but...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed Anthony, pushed him in and slid after him. The wind clawed at his back as the ship roared past. A moment later, everything settled once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley stepped back into the tunnel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaken, Anthony followed with a quiet, “Thanks. Better pick up our pace?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They jogged, listening for the tell-tale whistle, hopeful that if another ship caught up to them that there would be a safe alcove again. At a small side tunnel, Anthony ducked in to glance at the compass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley re-lit the fire in his hand to give Anthony light to see by.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you see that?” Anthony muttered, pointing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” As the fire had lit, Crowley had seen reflective lights that disappeared into the dark. He hoped that whoever they belonged to would stay far away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to ask what the compass said when all he knew was pain. Crowley fell to his knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was vaguely aware of Anthony turning to him, yelling his name. The young man shook him, asked him where it hurt. Then Anthony called Aziraphale’s name, asking for his help like a patron saint.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pain disappeared, a sparkle floating away in the dark. Crowley was breathing hard, not quite ready to get up to his feet yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony muttered a quiet prayer of thanks to Aziraphale as he held Crowley’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you stumbled into something,” he explained to the demon, “but I don’t know why. Nor why it didn’t bother me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley coughed slightly as he stood. He ignored the slight amount of blood on his lips, quickly wiping away the evidence. “You belong here, in a way. Demons don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Concern etched Anthony’s face. “We need to hurry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time Anthony held Crowley’s arm as he conjured flames to lead them down the tunnel. Crowley didn’t tell him that he didn’t think that could help if another…. </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> came for him. He just let the human lead the way, glancing at the compass in Anthony’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley sighed when the tunnel opened into another large cavern like the one they’d been in. It appeared the same as the first one, and he was starting to wonder if they’d gone in a circle. Anthony wordlessly walked to what appeared to be a map on the wall, leaving Crowley behind as he tried to take in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In one corner, Crowley saw a faint ball of golden light. He glared at it and hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like Raphael.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Gabriel’s ship pulled up alongside the Golden Angel, Asmodeus was safely below decks. Aziraphale didn’t want to turn his hand if they weren’t needed, and if they were it’d be best if Gabriel stayed unaware.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel’s human sailors lashed the two ships together, then the archangel crossed a gangplank between them. He was still wearing his military uniform. The navy blue wool seemed washed out against the dark blue hues of the night sky, but the golden buttons glittered in the starlight. His bicorn hat had a cockade on it, violet and silver instead of traditional British naval colors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabriel! How lovely to see you.” Aziraphale forced out calmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel ignored Aziraphale as he eyed the ship. “Whole thing still reeks of demons, Aziraphale. Really. Can’t you at least clean the place?” Gabriel snapped his fingers, and the Golden Angel glowed a pale golden for a moment before it faded. Aziraphale could no longer sense any lingering demonic essence, including Crowley’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is the demon Crowley? I heard he was responsible for this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale chased after Gabriel as he continued his impromptu inspection of a ship that most certainly was not his jurisdiction. “Er, no. That was Hastur. I had assistance from this human here. She helped me rid the ship of the demons. Quite a wonderful person she is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. From a good line I take it?” Gabriel laughed though the joke fell flat on his audience.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora stepped up to answer for herself, tossing her long red-brown braid. “My ancestors have always been for the forces of Good, sir. They hunted witches.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good. carry on then. Now, Aziraphale,” he said, once again treating Nora like some child who didn’t belong in the adult conversation, “we’ve had some troubling reports. They concern you and Crowley.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s a very wiley adversary. But as you can see,” Aziraphale said as he gestured wide to the Golden Angel, “I’ve kept him and his people in line.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel hummed. “But then why are you over here?” He pointed downward, frowning. “Instead of where you should be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, merely hunting him down you understand. England was well cared for and I thought that-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel held a paper towards him. “So it has nothing to do with this sketch that showed up on my desk?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sketch was well-drawn, despite its singed edges. In fact, Aziraphale would quite like to keep it. In the sketch, Crowley kissed his cheek, his arm around Aziraphale. Both were smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why! Where did you come up with this nonsense?” He couldn’t think of an excuse; it took all his resolve to hold back his panic. He wrung his hands. “Humans. They do have quite the imagination don’t they?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That didn’t come from a human. It was… a private message. Sent from elsewhere,” Gabriel evaded. “It’s from a source that I trust. You’ve quite a bit of explaining to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale went rigid. He should have long since come up with an explanation of what he would be doing in Crowley’s company, but there was truly no excuse. There was no redeeming Crowley, the serpent of Eden himself, not as far as any heavenly soldiers cared to hear. Aziraphale couldn’t say he sought to deceive him. Cornered, that’s what he was. Plain and simple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the corner of his eye, the angel saw Nora slip away below deck and hoped her passage to Asmodeus would go unnoticed. To help,Aziraphale spoke. His hands stilled; there was nothing to hide. He met Gabriel’s eyes as he said, “The only explanation is the truth. I love Crowley.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel’s violet eyes widened, “You- you can’t lov- Aziraphale, how could you? He is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for crying out loud! What would the Almighty say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She has said nothing for decades, Gabriel.” Aware as he was of his damaged state, Aziraphale’s hand still moved towards the sword on his hip for the first time in millenia, relieved it was the modern style. He didn’t want to fight, truly. But he had a gateway to keep safe until dawn. Crowley and Anthony were counting on him to be there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel balked, looking like he might flee from the very images running through his head. “He… He is a demon! And you two- oh, you didn’t. Say you didn’t, Aziraphale-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t possibly say what I did or didn’t do if you don’t ask a direct question, Gabriel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel paced. “I don’t even know what to do with this! How could you betray us like this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love is not a betrayal. Caring is what we were made to do. I simply do not place limitations on who is deserving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel didn’t bother responding to what he said, caught up in his own confusion and shock instead. “We’ll need to have a trial, of course. I don’t even know what an adequate punishment could be for fraternizing with the enemy. This isn’t even just about assisting Hell if you- if you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What has or has not happened is not a matter for your concern.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel stopped pacing. He gave Aziraphale a long sideways look. “Disgusting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale ignored him and stared forward, not even bothering to watch Gabriel’s pacing. “I have no intention of coming to Heaven for any farce of a trial. There’s only one who has the right to judge me in this matter, and She has not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to shake Gabriel from his near-panic. He laughed and straightened, tugging the line of his officer’s jacket and standing tall. “Oh no, buttercup. You may think She’s the only one to judge you ,but you’re still in my line of command-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically I fall under Michael’s jurisdiction.” Aziraphale smiled like a bastard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d really rather deal with Michael?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale crossed his arms and stared. “As I said, I have no intention of returning to Heaven for any farce of a trial.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel smirked at him. “Then we’ll reassign you. All to keep you from hurting yourself, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do as you wish. It won’t change where I intend to be.” Aziraphale noted that Nora returned above deck. He gave an imperceptible nod and saw her grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, an explosion rocked Gabriel’s ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Archangel whirled. “What in Heaven-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled serenely. “Seems I’m not the only one questioning your leadership techniques, Gabriel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you-” When words failed, Gabriel settled on a glare. “I’ll be back for you. Don’t leave the ship.” And then he was gone, running the gangplank to handle the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora came to Aziraphale’s side. “What now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We hope for mutual destruction,” Aziraphale muttered as a second explosion sounded below deck on the archangel’s ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s a plan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed. “You’d be surprised how often not having a plan works out, though.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley approached the ball of light, wanting to examine it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay away from that,” Anthony shouted from across the room. He waited until Crowley had looked up into his eyes and then turned back towards the map.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ball of light grew brighter. Crowley didn’t approach, but tried to look through to see what it was. Anything Raphael had chosen to discard down there could be useful. He thought he saw a faint outline, like a thick branch trimmed of its twigs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley glanced at Anthony, still immersed in the map. Then he shot his hand into the glowing orb and wrapped it around the item.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The light faded entirely and there was a small, bone flute in his hand. It looked ancient and worn. Crowley almost wanted to bring it to his lips, but instead tucked it into his shirt. Then he stood to see what Anthony had found.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t make it far before the cavern began filling with souls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley watched aghast as a wall of beings came between himself and Anthony without warning. He could still catch glimpses of the human witch, and their eyes met. Crowley saw determination there in Anthony’s gaze, but also fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They fought to reach each other through the crowd. Frustrated by his inability to miracle, Crowley shouted and shoved at the crowd as Anthony’s brown curls bobbed closer to the silver vessel that had been waiting in the gutter since they arrived in that particular cavern. As soon as Anthony was through, the doors closed. Crowley lunged forward trying to fly even without wings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silver ship and Anthony disappeared into a waiting tunnel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd that remained stopped pushing and instead simply dispersed, sluggish and without direction or purpose, until only Crowley remained. Alone in the cavern, with only the clacking sounds of the quickly receding ship to remind him there had ever been anyone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley sank to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abruptly, he fell into a memory not his own. A young woman on a sunny beach gazed happily at him. It was so warm and she was-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was not Aziraphale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He whispered, “Aziraphale.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The name echoed in his mind. He forced his eyes closed. When he opened them again, Crowley was himself and still on the floor. A human sat on the floor smiling at nothing. He wished them well in their memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley considered staying on the ground himself. He worried anywhere he went would just risk disappearing further into a maze he couldn’t unravel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared up at the ceiling and did the only thing he could think of. He spoke to Aziraphale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. This is my fault. I can’t escape. There’s no… I don’t know where Anthony is or the compass. I’ve lost. I failed you. I don’t know where your wings are, or how to get back to you. You trusted me. I don’t know what to do. I can’t escape this now.” His voice cracked as he said, “I’m so sorry I failed you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small girl, broke into his words, saying “Imagine that: a demon showing remorse. I know what you seek.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned and began to walk away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley knew he shouldn’t, but he jumped to his feet and followed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moments later, he stood before a door. The small girl waited there for him. Crowley paused, measuring. She didn’t seem like much but the power radiating from her said otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What you seek is rightfully our treasure,” she explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was stolen,” Crowley retorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Much of what lies here is. By someone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need it back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tilted her head. “It is not yours to claim.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is, though. The one they belong to. I claim him. By those rights, I may take his wings from here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl’s mouth fell open. “You would dare claim an angel? You know what he could do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley spoke the next words with confidence, “He would never harm me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow at him, then continued. “It offers us warmth. What can you offer us in return?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley made a fire in his hand. “You can have whatever warmth in me, but I need those back. For their rightful owner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl cocked her head. “We have flames. Those are nothing special here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley began to worry. “What can I offer you then? Anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Memories are just as real here as reality. Especially from an immortal being. Have you any memories of warmth?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley’s heart ripped inside him. An angel and a demon on a wall. A wing raised, warm and protecting. The feeling of love. Realizing it could never be. Warmth. If it took warmth to get Aziraphale’s wings back- He thought of Aziraphale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was a whisper. “I can give you warm shelter during a storm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl’s face wrinkled. “We have enough storms here, demon. We require a different warmth. The feel of... a kiss, perhaps! If you have experienced them with </span>
  <em>
    <span>true</span>
  </em>
  <span> warmth.” Her tone said she doubted such.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley felt a moment of relief: she hadn’t realized what he was offering. Then his mind ran away with him. Aziraphale’s lips on his on a quiet beach, in a stolen moment at a party, in their bed with a salacious grin that didn’t quite belong on an angel’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could get more kisses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You may have what you request,” said Crowley. “Then I shall have what I seek?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl nodded eagerly. “You shall receive warmth for warmth. No more. No less. The price is the memory of a kiss. Warmth. Do you accept?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I accept.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl reached out. Everything shifted for Crowley.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t in the tunnels and caverns of Purgatory. He sat in a quiet room. Aziraphale looked at him over a card game. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re out of things to wager, my dear,” the angel said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley felt his drunken brazenness. “A kiss.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s face fell before freezing into a polite smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing dear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aziraphale.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale met his eyes, a particular light Crowley had never seen before shining in them. It wasn’t the alcohol; without mentioning it, he realized they were both instantly sober. No, this was something new.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d just rather hoped that, when you finally kissed me,” Aziraphale said, looking sheepish, “it would be because you wanted to, not because I was better than you at cards.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley stared as he sputtered, “I do- Wait- Finally-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reeled himself in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley set aside his cards, deadly serious. “How long have you been waiting?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale placed his own cards face up, unaware or uncaring if Crowley could see them all, splayed out before him, hearts bared to the world. “Oh,” he said, “five thousand years, give or take.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley ignored the strangled sound from his own throat. Mostly because Aziraphale’s hand came to rest on his cheek, stormy eyes inches from his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His angel asked, “May I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Azirpahale’s lips were on his and warm. They were so very warm, more than he’d expected, and soft and precious-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, the memory vanished. Crowley wasn’t sure what he’d just lost but the tears on his cheeks told him it was important.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at the girl. “Can you go faster? We’ve got a deadline here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him. “One memory of such warmth is enough. Waste not your memories, demon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One. Only one. Not all the stolen nights.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if reading his mind, she continued. “A demon who can love? One carries much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley raised an eyebrow. It was Aziraphale’s warmth they had been after, Aziraphale’s kiss. All of it had been from him, not Crowley. Or so he’d thought. But there he was, strange even among the denizens of Hell: a demon who could love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You underestimate your worth,” she said. “But yes, you should hurry. Time continues to move.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl moved from in front of the door and it sprang open. Crowley walked through and, for a moment, his heart dropped at the view of the empty room. Then he saw a small ivory colored charm on the floor, shaped like a feather and attached to a chain. As soon as he touched it, he knew. He felt Aziraphale’s essence plain as day, trying to break through. He let out a dry sob.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to get back to his angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony stumbled into the room. He glanced at the compass in his hand and then at Crowley, shaken. “What? HOW?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t ask. Let’s get out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I paid the price. Now let’s go.” Crowley put the chain around his neck. The feather warmed his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t that hurt? I mean it’s holy and you’re…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley led the way from the room and back down the hall. “Nothing of Aziraphale would ever harm me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gabriel arrived back on his ship to see Sandalphon surrounded by humans wielding mundane objects as weapons, his arms tied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doubled over, the pot that had hit his stomach rolled away down the deck. Two humans were on him in an instant, tying his hands back. He could break the ropes of course, but he wanted to understand what was going on first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sandalphon!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gabriel. Everything was fine and then they were shouting about being owed proper pay and demanding to visit home! All the actual weapons disappeared under mysterious circumstances!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another crash and the main mast fell forward. The angels watched in shocked surprise as the mast and rigging caught the sails of the foremast. Both teetered for a moment as if unsure, then landed with a crash. The ship dipped in the water, nearly flooding herself, but the water put out the flames of the lanterns before they could endanger the ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are they planning to get home without a mast?” Sandalphon asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel cursed. “They’re not planning anything: this is demonic mischief!” He snapped away the ropes tying him and watched as Sandalphon did the same. Gabriel looked up to the sky and shouted, “Some actually effective help would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> right about now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a chime, Michael and Uriel appeared on board. Both took in the scene, confusion on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel watched one crewmate begin to lay out a line of gunpowder leading to the kegs next to a cannon. “Can someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>please do something</span>
  </em>
  <span>? And while you’re at it, see what’s going on below decks!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael rushed forward and waved her hand. The matches in the crewmate’s hand flew overboard as he looked down at the powder line, dejected. “Just wanted to see if it’d work is all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael rolled her eyes as she tied the man with miraculously-appearing rope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Uriel disappeared with another chime.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the captain!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel looked toward the shout, and the man hanging off the wheel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am the captain!” he called again with glee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel gestured to Sandalphon and together they approached.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both stopped at the same time, realizing their boots were stuck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that glue?” Gabriel stared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… not sure.” Sandalphon tried to snap it away. It didn’t work. He growled, “Demon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Crowley. Aziraphale’s been… working with him.” Gabriel disappeared in a flurry of feathers, reappearing further aft. His boots did not move. “Pity. I liked those.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when it started raining fish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Honestly, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Gabriel snapped his fingers. Nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Utterly ridiculous. This isn’t even a real fight.” Uriel appeared next to them. “Do not go below. You really don’t want to see it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Michael asked, joining the group, her charge safely secured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Uriel ducked a man swinging past with a sword he waved at them. “How did </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> get a sword? Where did all the other ones go? Anyway, below decks is currently full of what seems to be manure. I’ve no idea where it came from. I tried to miracle it away, but it didn’t work. It quite literally stinks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael roared out, “WHERE IS THE DEMON RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The demon Asmodeus arrived on deck at that moment, carried like a hero by some of the human crew. The humans chanted his name and the word captain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael lunged, grabbing him and pulling him down to the deck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned. “Can I help you lot?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who asked you to be here?” Michael snarled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, Aziraphale, of course,” Asmodeus said plainly and without hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel snapped and Aziraphale stood on the deck next to them. He staggered a moment then caught himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A pained expression crossed his face before he schooled it back to nonchalance. “Yes, Gabriel?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you behind this?” Gabriel fumed, still bootless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled at Asmodeus. “I called in a favor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That favor didn’t include discorporation.” Asmodeus raised an eyebrow. “You weren’t honest, angel. This time, you owe me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ll repay the debt, Asmodeus. Thank you,” Aziraphale said curtly, as though the demon were a clerk he could dismiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora walked the gangplank to Gabriel’s ship. She tried to get Aziraphale’s attention, waving at the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael sighed in disgust, then smited Asmodeus with a single sword swing. Fire erupted where the blade struck, then suddenly Asmodeus was a figure of ash. The wind carried most of the ash away, but a small pile remained on the deck. She turned on Aziraphale, the sword leveled at him. “You betrayed us to ally yourself with THAT?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did what I needed to be here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was the start of light on the horizon and Aziraphale’s eyes seemed to grow brighter with the coming dawn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Four archangels scowled at him in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t enough to become some demon’s plaything,” Gabriel asked, genuine question on his face. “you also had to befriend others? Why would you turn on your own kind like that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if we were wrong this whole time?” Aziraphale said slowly, “Crowley isn’t evil. I’ve seen him do good. Just like I’ve seen angels do things I can’t believe were Her will. We’re all able to choose. The fact that Crowley and I chose each other, makes me wonder what other choices we’re making. The war? The divide? What if the only thing keeping us apart isn’t Her will, but our own-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel turned away. “Take him Upstairs, throw him in a cell. We’ll deal with him later. And sink that cursed ship to the depths.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sandalphon took a step forward, arms raised and ready to pull down fire from the sky to sink the Golden Angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud scraping pierced the air, worse than nails on chalk, sending humans and angels alike covering their ears. A taloned hand reached over the rail of Gabriel’s ship, its owner climbing onto the deck. A dozen demons materialize from the water itself. Beelzebub loomed in their midst, standing towards the back with arms crossed and flies buzzing in a raging cloud at zir crown. Ze stared down the angels on the ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you to clear out of my territory, Gabriel. Time iz up.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anthony and Crowley hurried down another hall and back to the cavern with the map. This time Anthony didn’t let go of Crowley as he led them to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here. This seems like the gateway back that’s marked, doesn’t it?” He pointed to a star on the map.  “If I’m reading this right, if we take the next ship through two caverns, we can exit there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the best plan we’ve got.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the next silver ship glided to a stop, they boarded together and kept near the door, hands still held tight. They would not lose each other in another swell of souls. Two pauses of the ship later, they stepped out and Crowley delighted to see stairs in the corner leading upwards. That had to be a way back to the beach on Virgin Gorda!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A guard stood sentry in front of it. Every time a wayward soul approached him, he’d asked a question Crowley couldn’t hear. Some turned away, dejected, while others passed through after an exchange.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley approached cautiously with Anthony in tow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ticket?” the man demanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No, ticket. But we do not belong here. May we pass?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He barked, “No ticket. No pass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony spoke up. “Where can we get a ticket?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man pointed to a small door nearby. Anthony grabbed Crowley’s arm and dragged the demon that way as he opened his mouth to argue. Anthony ignored him, pushing the door open. “No time, Crowley. Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they entered the room, they found it was a large cavern with a table set at one end. Anthony let go of Crowley as he hurried across to the young woman sitting there. Crowley thought she appeared a lot like the girl he’d met just minutes ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony asked, “How do we get two tickets to pass that guard out there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The young woman stared blankly, not turning to Anthony. “You seek to leave? Back to the mortal realm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The path does not flow that way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not dead,” Anthony stated. “I was not meant to find my way here yet. Think of it as... simply correcting a wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One which the pair of you created.” The young woman blinked and turned to see them at last. “There is always a price.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it now?” Crowley hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s face changed to Aziraphale’s own. “You cannot pay this price, demon. That which you have you already do not deserve. The adoration of angels was not meant for demons. We do not understand why he gave his to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley tried to force his heart back into his chest. Aziraphale’s face, telling him what he’d always-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it.” Anthony didn’t yell, but his voice was firm as he said, “His life is none of your concern, nor do you know what he deserves.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The being still had Aziraphale’s face though thankfully not his voice. “He is a demon. They are not meant for love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your lack of understanding does not make something less true,” said Anthony Device. Crowley realized for the first time that his human companion was deeply angered. “Now I am the one who needs to pay the price, yes? So out with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The being changed back into the young woman again. She stared at him, measuring. “You shall pay the price?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” said Anthony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley shouted, “No!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The being didn’t turn into Aziraphale again, but her eyes flitted to Crowley. “You have already given us all we sought from you. You cannot offer what the human can. You do not possess it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Freedom for freedom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take mine instead,” Crowley stated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The being sighed. “Demons are not free. Nor angels. You and your lover play in an illusion; it cannot last. Humans have true freedom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony turned to Crowley, breathing in slowly, clearly steadying his nerves. “Stop. Please. I know you’re trying to help, but this is my price. I knew when we came it… it would be. And the important part is getting you and Aziraphale back up there, together.” He pointed to the woman-thing as he said, “She’s wrong. I know she’s wrong because </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> is coming.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the young man settled his hands on Crowley’s shoulders. He smiled beatifically, as though what he said next he believed with full faith and a light heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He said, voice only slightly choked, “You’re going to meet Anathema. It’s so important. You must be there, do you understand? We must hurry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley hissed, “Bullssshit. There’s another way. There’s always another way. Your freedom matters. You matter. You’re not some expendable thing to toss away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony’s face softened. “Neither were you, Crowley. But at times, there is a price that must be paid. This is my time to pay it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even for Aziraphale? We’re running out of time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> running out of time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley froze, all but seeing Aziraphale. Aziraphale slowly fading from existence. Thinking that Crowley failed him. Maybe even thinking he didn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony smiled sadly at him, then too quickly for the snake to stop him, he turned back to the woman and stated, “I accept your price. We have a bargain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman nodded low and slow. “The next land you touch will be your last. Do you accept?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley opened his mouth to argue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony replied, calmly, “Then it shall be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The being disappeared. Two tickets floated before them. Anthony reached out and grabbed them. Then he took Crowley’s arm as he turned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You, that- You weren’t supposed to-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did what I needed to, Crowley. Nothing more, nothing less.” His words echoed the ones Crowley had heard from the little girl. “I don’t regret it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked to the guard, holding up their tickets. He smiled at them, but it was not a kind smile. “Best hurry. Sunrise is almost past.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them decided they could have this conversation later, instead running together up the stairs. Into the dark, they ran, as the tide poured down the stones, making the step slippery beneath their boots. But their feet remained sure, as if guided by a benevolent force even as the waters began to gush.  They cleared the entrance as the sun struck the beach, both falling to the dune with a gasp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The portal closed behind them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was closer than I thought,” Anthony muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley pulled himself to his feet, shaking off the sand from his breeches, and moved towards their small rowboat. Anthony slowly followed. He paused on the edge of the beach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley turned back to him. “Anthony…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what I gave up,” said the young man. He stared down at the tips of his boots, the ocean lapping at the leather just out of reach. Anthony looked up again. “I know what I gave up…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley stopped untethering the boat and waited, giving Anthony the time he needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony walked away from the water, his hands buried in his hair. He made a noise of understanding and shook his head, his own realization striking him twice. He laughed and bent to the beach, gathering sand through his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At last, he turned again to Crowley and muttered, “If I leave this island, I can never set foot on another.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley smiled at him, a bit sadly. “So it would seem. But if you don’t leave this island, you’ll never set foot anywhere else either. Come on, witch boy. We’ll figure it out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped into the water beside Crowley and pushed off the boat.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale didn’t move as the deck around him erupted. Swords miraculously appeared drawn on both sides. The demons and angels danced amongst each other, weapons flying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora came to stand at Aziraphale’s side. “Why are they fighting?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed. “Varied reasons. Most not worth this level of effort, but explaining that to them-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped to the side, pulling Nora with him. Dagon backed into the space they’d been occupying, Michael’s sword inches from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael drove Dagon back against the railing of the ship, then was caught off guard when the demon spoke, “D’you remember that one time in Rome?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dagon took the angel’s moment of pause to reach out. Shepulled Michael in for a kiss over their swords.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beezlebub yelled, “Stop playing around and discorporate the enemy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dagon shrugged and said, “Sorry, Michael. Next time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their swords swung again. A moment later, an angry Michael was on the ground, and then discorporated in a flash of light and flakes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale leaned closer to Nora to talk quietly. “You see, when you have thousands of years even if you’re not technically supposed to be interacting, well... Things happen and paths cross. Crowley and I became friends long before we were anything else. Some of the others have more complicated relationships. And that’s not even taking into account their history before the Fall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora inclined her head towards another one of the fights. “Is it all relationship-based?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not far away, Hastur and Ligur each took one of Sandalphon’s arms and dragged him toward the edge of the ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hastur spoke over Sandalphon’s head to Ligur, “Look, we’re supposed to be pirates, right? This is just what they do. They make beings walk the plank. Not sure why.” Hastur pushed the angel out on the gangplank between the two ships. Sandalphon looked relieved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ligur stood next to Hastur and studied the angel. “Maybe it only works on humans? Probably should take care of this the old fashioned way before Beelzebub gets impatient.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re right,” Hastur muttered. He brought his sword up and cut down Sandalphon without another word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora noticed Aziraphale swaying slightly and wrapped an arm around him to support him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Aziraphale paused. “And no, it’s not all relationship based. Or well, not that kind of relationship. Some of it is friendships gone sour. Some of it is just expectations of how things should be. None of them pause to think enough whether or not they should be fighting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the deck in front of them, Uriel had been holding their own against the one demon they were fighting, but once Dagon joined in they were clearly outmatched. They looked at the ship one more time and then disappeared in a flurry of feathers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beelzebub had Gabriel cornered against the bow of the ship. He didn’t have a sword. And he still didn’t have any boots back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey Bee, please can’t we talk-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What. Did. You. Call. Me?” Beelzebub buzzed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel smiled at zir. “Bee, you can’t do this! We’re just taking in a rogue angel. He’s our problem, really.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beezlebub lifted the sword so it was pointed firmly at his chest. “I think it’s obvious I can, Gabriel. I did tell you to stay out of my way, didn’t I? Did you think I wouldn’t notice an angelic invasion on the ocean? What did you think you were going to get out of this? A kiss?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel smiled, pleasantly surprised. “Well, you know-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bad. Stay off the seas; they’re my domain. Get out of here you fool.” Ze pressed the sword in just enough to draw a few drops of blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel disappeared in a flurry of sparkles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beelzebub smirked. Then ze turned zir attention to the only angel left on the deck. Ze approached Aziraphale, sword drawn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have planz for you. For now, kneel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale stared at the sword angled at him and wondered if he dared draw his own. “No. I think not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ligur came up behind him, striking hard on Aziraphale’s back to force him down. The hit would have normally made him stumble, but being on top of the open wound of his missing wings it wrenched a yell from his lips. He fell to the deck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora ran to him as he fell. She glanced down to check on Aziraphale, leaning over him in a protective stance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” said Nora, quiet but firmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beelzebub stared at the pair. “How did a human fall in with an angel and a demon? I assume you’re a witch?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora stayed silent as she glared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are aware, aren’t you, what happens to witches? They get </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hastur, can you make yourself useful for once?” Beelzebub waved towards Nora.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Delighted, Hastur let loose a ball of fire that Nora jumped out of the way to dodge. She moved further from the prone angel as a second ball of flame shot at her. It was the third one she failed to dodge and, though it only singed her arm, she let out a sharp scream of pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The flames didn’t stop. Hastur threw more in quick succession even as Nora continued to back away, miraculously dodging. No one questioned the bit of ethereal power in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But eventually Hastur had her cornered against the bow of the ship. The demon prepared to let loose a final fireball, a crooked grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! I see you’ve caught my angel for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every head turned at Crowley’s voice.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the late update! I posted on twitter it would be delayed a bit, but the final rush to get Our Side Zine: Coming Out released kept both me and SeedsOfWinter busy and we wanted the last few chapters to still get the attention they deserve from us &lt;3</p>
<p>The good news is, you can read Our Side Zine: Coming Out! It's free, and there are links on twitter, insta, and tumblr @OurSideZine. Link to the twitter post here: https://twitter.com/OurSideZine/status/1315252405261553664?s=20</p>
<p>And hang in there folks, we've only got ONE CHAPTER LEFT plus the Epilogue &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“My thanks, Lord Beelzebub.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley’s eyes darted down to Aziraphale on the deck of Gabriel’s ship. He took a step closer to Aziraphale and Anthony followed behind him. Aziraphale’s wings were tucked safely in Crowley’s hand, the chain still attached. He saw Aziraphale shudder and try to push himself up to his knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beelzebub turned zir attention to Crowley. “What iz your plan to make him fall?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale's eyes went wide. He mouthed the words, “Your plan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley's heart broke. He knew Aziraphale knew better, knew Aziraphale would never think that Crowley could ever, would ever hurt him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beelzebub continued. "Trying to Fell an angel, it's not something that'z been attempted before. I applaud your creativity. I’m anxious to have this one join our rankz."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony rushed to Nora. Both took the moment of distraction to back away from where she’d been cornered. Crowley saw Anthony lean close and whisper to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley pushed down his panic. He'd gotten Aziraphale into this and Aziraphale didn't even have his wings yet. If he could just get them to the angel, maybe they would stand a chance. They'd be less outnumbered, six to two. Nevermind that that included a Prince of Hell and two Dukes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale almost seemed to be fading then. Crowley realized he didn’t have time for a show. He needed this over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beelzebub continued zir monologue, rallying the demonic troops with fist raised high. “We will trounce the Great Plan by destroying angelkind from within. We will learn how to Fell an angel--starting with this one! We will do  whatever it takes to finally show them they were wrong to cast us out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley looked for a way past zir to Aziraphale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you should start,” Beezlebub said with delight. “So… What do you think will Fell him? Any instrumentszz?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hastur offered, “A whip perhaps?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beelzebub snapped and a black whip was in zir hands. Ze held it out to Crowley.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley took it, glancing at it. He saw Nora's eyes widen, horrified. Anthony's narrowed as if he were calculating their next steps. Aziraphale raised his head; those were the only eyes on this ship he cared about. And Aziraphale slowly inclined his head. Permission. The blasted angel was giving him permission to do whatever he needed to sell this charade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley knew his face gave himself away. He silently whispered, “No”. He didn't care. It didn’t matter, this farce needed to end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was when he heard the yell. One of the demons melted into the ground. The others hurriedly backed away, terrified.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora brandished a waterskin at the remaining demons. “Yes, it's holy water. Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>get back!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ligur glared. "Witches can't make holy water."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not a witch, dammit."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beside her, Anthony smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Beelzebub watched them, Crowley threw aside the whip and dove for his angel, the chain of wings clutched in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beelzebub turned. "TRAITOR!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An instant later, the Prince of Hell stood between Crowley and his beloved. Aziraphale tried hard to get to his feet, but dropped back to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony, brave but foolish, leaped at Beelzebub. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Crowley tried to reach for him but the Prince of Hell still stood between them. He wasn’t fast enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Anthony’s gasp and then the young man fell back from the fray, Beelzebub’s twisted dagger embedded in his gut. Crowley’s heart sank: a wound like that was beyond his healing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as Anthony lifted his hand and stared at the blood there. Then, the human sank to the deck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley whirled on his superior, deadly aware that two beings he cared about depended on his next move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anthony!” Nora shouted and ran to him with holy water leaking from the skin, dribbling onto the deck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley jumped back. Beelzebub took one last moment to glare death at him before ze disappeared in a cloud of flies and reappeared on the aft deck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora knelt at Anthony’s side. Her hands fluttered as she tried to consider how to fix the unfixable. The holy water laid forgotten on the deck, glugging as it poured into the boards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ligur glanced at the distracted girl and then moved between Aziraphale and Crowley. “I think we’ll be keeping the angel, if you don’t mind.” He lunged towards Crowley, who jumped to the side, further from Aziraphale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley didn’t have a plan. His only hope was his allies. "Nora! Get the wings to Aziraphale!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can’t leave Anthony,” she wailed from his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley fought the urge to roll his eyes as he stared down Ligur. "Nora, angels can heal!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her head snapped up. She stood. That was all the indication Crowley needed to throw the chain and feather at Nora.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ligur jumped to catch the wings as they sailed over his head. When he missed, he continued to advance on Crowley. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora caught the prize midair. She ducked and weaved away from the other demons towards Aziraphale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ligur took another step closer, Hastur moving in behind him. Crowley knew he didn't stand a chance, not really. He wasn't a fighter; he had no weapon. It didn’t matter, he just needed to distract long enough for Nora to get the wings to Aziraphale so the others could escape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a surge and refused to hope as he dodged Ligur's first attack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The demon yelled, “Traitors need to pay, Crowley!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley fell into Hastur, forgetting he was there. The taller demon pulled Crowley’s arms behind him, holding him still as Ligur approached again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley swallowed. He'd done what he could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ligur's hand grabbed his face roughly and turned him to face the duke. “I promise this is going to hurt you a lot more than it’s going to hurt me,” he said softly, his face inches from Crowley’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then the touch was gone. Crowley closed his eyes, it was bright, too bright. Hastur let go of him and Crowley fell to the deck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley felt warmth as the light pulsed, bright even through his closed eyes. To him, it was a gentle caress, but he heard Ligur and Hastur’s screams. Quiet descended moments later and Crowley forced his eyes open as the light faded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crowley?” Aziraphale’s voice was gentle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Crowley’s worry faded in that moment. “Aziraphale!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to rejoice to see the white feathers of his angel’s wings when, to his horror, he saw a sword swing down at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An instant of irritation crossed Aziraphale’s face. He turned and raised his sword up to block the blow. He pushed Beelzebub back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Prince of Hell and the Guardian of the Eastern Gate twirled, swords clanking and scraping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley stared, transfixed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later Beelzebub took a step back, “You forget your place, Guardian of Eden.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale smirked at zir. “It’s right here. Between you and Crowley. Care to sample some of the holy water my friend so graciously provided?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora shouted, “I swear, if you don’t get over here and help my boyfriend live, I will start giving every demon onboard a bath. No offense, Crowley.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-none taken…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beelzebub saw the murder in Nora’s eyes before ze turned back to Aziraphale. “This isn’t over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then ze disappeared, leaving nothing but lingering acrid smoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale hurried to Anthony and knelt by the human. He pulled the dagger, ignored Anthony’s hiss of pain, and rested his hands over the wound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony gasped, shaking. Nora pushed aside the angel to examine the unmarred skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale stood back, allowing the two their space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley hadn’t moved. He felt almost rooted in place as Aziraphale turned towards him. His wings were out and, oh Satan, Crowley had forgotten how beautiful they were. How long had it been since he'd seen them? Over a year at least. He was mesmerized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then Aziraphale's hand was on his face, gentle. Kind. He smiled at him. "My love."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley sprung into Aziraphale's arms. The angel staggered back a step as he caught the demon, laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both knew that their problems were only beginning but, for a moment, there was just this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they took in each other, Crowley trailed a hand through the feathers he could reach. Aziraphale gazed at Crowley in return, lowering his head to nuzzle gently into the long fiery red hair. They gave each other a moment to rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale and Crowley glanced over their shoulders when they heard Nora crying and laughing. Anthony peered in confusion at his own abdomen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have to teach me that trick,” Anthony said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley smiled as he turned back to Aziraphale. For the moment, all was right.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The group decided to abandon Gabriel’s ship. It was beautiful, of course. But the Golden Angel better suited their needs. And wasn’t damaged. They cast off from Virgin Gorda and sailed out to the ocean. Aziraphale made tea while Crowley pulled together a dinner for four, though he barely touched his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both sides shared stories of what had happened during their separation. Crowley glossed over how he’d retrieved Aziraphale’s wings; Anthony told the truth about the price he’d paid for their exit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My dear boy, I am so sorry.” Aziraphale’s eyes tore between Anthony and Crowley.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora meanwhile seemed to be calculating. “Did you know this was going to happen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes… Not exactly. No?” Anthony waited, seeming ready for the inevitable berating he’d receive for allowing it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead Nora’s tone was soft. “Is that why you’ve held back all these years? You knew this was coming, didn’t you? And you didn’t want me stuck with you on a ship.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony closed his eyes and didn’t speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nora continued. “Anthony Device, you are a complete fool. Didn’t you realize I’d be happy to live at sea all this time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anthon’s eyes snapped open again and this time they were shocked, staring at Nora, “You would?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to be a pirate.” She snorted, “Utter fool.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled at the pair. “We should give you two some time to, er, privately discuss the details.” He stood, offering his hand to Crowley. They both ignored the pair leaning in for a kiss as they left the galley room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s hand was warm in Crowley’s, and Crowley had never been as grateful for it as he was at this moment. But Aziraphale was nervous. “You know they’ll come back. Heaven. And there’s still the Archangel Raphael, whatever he must think of all this when he hears.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words of the being from Purgatory echoed in Crowley’s head. “Always knew we were on borrowed time, angel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They reached the bow and Aziraphale smiled sadly. Crowley recognized what he did: they’d wandered to where they’d spent the majority of their time lately. But Aziraphale was no longer trapped in a figurehead and now he was free to turn, pulling Crowley in for a tender kiss. Crowley sighed under his lips, and pulled Aziraphale closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Aziraphale leaned back. “I’ve got an idea about that. I’ll tell you in the morning. I’m not ready for this to end, not now. Not ever. But tonight, Crowley? What didn’t you tell me back there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley nuzzled Azirpahale’s neck, arms wrapped around him tightly. “Clearly I forgot to tell you that I was planning to make you Fall all this time. Horrible dastardly demon, me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale snorted. “You’re not going to hurt me, Crowley. And I’m sure Felling me would be at the top of the list of things you would do quite a bit to </span>
  <em>
    <span>prevent</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But Anthony wasn’t the only one who made a bargain below. You… You didn’t mention how you retrieved my wings from the girl. She was a- a guardian of Purgatory? They don’t let valuable things go for free.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley froze. He hadn’t expected Aziraphale to have that piece of information.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you bargain away, my love?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing you need to worry about.” He softly kissed Aziraphale’s neck. “You’re here and whole. That’s all that matters.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not going to work while I’m worried about what you gave away. For me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley sighed. “Just a memory, Aziraphale. That’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s jaw dropped. “Just? Crowley, what memories? What did they take from you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t remember it, right?” he evaded. He kissed Aziraphale’s cheek again. “Doesn’t matter, angel. This matters.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, if it doesn’t matter you can tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley wasn’t going to get out of this. He settled for ducking his head down so he didn’t have to see Aziraphale’s face as he said, “A kiss. Gave them a kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s arms tightened around him. “Which?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He should have known the angel would ask. “They wanted something warm. Said something about demons shouldn’t be able to love. So they… They took our first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Crowley.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See, now you're sad. Just got you all the way back. Don’t want you sad.” He kissed Aziraphale’s nose. “I’m sure you’ll utterly spoil me with kisses for years to come.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have done that regardless, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley smiled. “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s something else bothering you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley frowned then sighed. “The being down there. She wouldn’t let me trade my freedom. Told me that we don’t have any. That what we had was…” He trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was what, my love?” Aziraphale’s hand was on his face. He gently turned Crowley back to face him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was stolen.” Crowley’s voice cracked as he said, “Not meant to last.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale leaned in and kissed Crowley again, languidly taking his time. When the kiss broke, he finally spoke. “She’s wrong. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Every</span>
  </em>
  <span> being has free will. And you’re what I’ve chosen with mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Ziraphale.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale brought their foreheads together. “I’ve got a plan. I’ll tell you about it in the morning. Tonight, can we enjoy this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley answered with a kiss, one worth so much more than that which was stolen: a kiss filled with shared purpose, a kiss of boundless love between an angel and a demon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>END PART TWO</b>
</p>
<h1>
  <span>POST-CREDITS</span>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Far away on another island, Iris looked up as the smoke cleared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Giant looping tentacles ensnaring an angel. Temptation prowling, a serpent in its gaze. An unearthly reptile on the horizon. Darkness banished by light.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her visions were usually accurate, but they were rarely so detailed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> was interfering. She thanked them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was one path forward, and she’d need to hope Aziraphale and Crowley came to her to ask about it. In the meantime, Iris had some preparations to make before they arrived. A sadness hung in her limbs, but it came tinged with relief. It had been so long…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iris looked around her room, determined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was time to leave the island. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not saying I survive off of comments but... </p>
<p>They do make me write part three faster. Probably. Or at least they make me smile if you have the spoons to leave one &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates coming every Monday/Thursday. My fics *always* promise an eventual happy ending for Aziraphale and Crowley, just hang in there with me on the way.</p><p>Comments and kudos always welcome &lt;3 I promise I read and smile at every comment, even the ones that are keyboard smashes (sometimes, especially the ones that are keyboard smashes).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>